La Bibliotheque
by Akira-chan20
Summary: Alors que Harry allait rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, il surprend une discution entre deux éleves masculins... que va-t-il se passé quand il s'apperçoit que l'un des deux garçons est Drago Malfoy et qu'il parle de lui ? 1ere fic...
1. Chapter 1

**La bibliothèque**

_Cette fic a été réalisée en commun avec Folle2cela et moi-même ! Nous espèrons que cela vous plaira..._

Couples: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Résumé: _Alors que Harry allait rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, il surprend une discution entre deux éleves masculins... que va-t-il se passer quand il s'apperçoit que c'est Drago Malfoy et qu'il parle de lui ?_

**Chapitre 1**

Harry entra dans le grande salle, accompagné par ses deux fidèles amis : Ron et Hermione, à présent en couple. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait son apparition, toutes les filles soupirèrent de désespoir et beaucoup de garçons le dévorèrent des yeux. Oui, il était de notoriété publique que Harry-le magnifique-prince-des-Gryffondors-survivant-et-tueur-de-mage-noir-à-face-de-serpent-Potter était gay. Harry Potter s'assit donc comme si de rien n'était, et commença à manger.

«-Alors bien dormi Harry ? Demanda Georges

-Comme d'hab, j'ai lu le cour de potion pour m'endormir... admit le brun sous le regard noir de Hermione et les rires des jumeaux.

-Mais au fait, tu as lu le livre qu'on t'as conseillé... demanda Georges

-... sur les farces et attrapes, finit Fred

-Ha oui, je l'avais emprunté la semaine dernière et... merde ! J'ai oublié de le rendre !

-Mais Harry, dit Hermione qui avait suivi la conversation, aujourd'hui, la bibliothèque est fermée, souviens toi la...

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... dit Fred en secouant la tête,

-Je te rappelle que tu parles au survivant... continua Georges

-Et que le survivant a plus d'un tour dans son sac, n'est pas Harry ? Demandèrent en parfaite

synchronisation Fred et Georges.

-D'ailleurs, il fait froid c'est temps ci... dit Georges ne laissant pas répondre Harry

-N'oublie pas ta cape ! Dirent les jumeaux avec un p'tit clin d'oeil à Harry, qui comprit ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

-Merci les gars à toute à l'heure ! On se retrouve en cour Mione... fais gaffe à Ron ! Dit-il en partant »

~OoO~

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte de la bibliothèque et entra. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit son livre.

« Loisirs magiques » lit-il à haute voix.

Il passa donc la première et la deuxième rangée et s'engagea sur la troisième. Il rangea le livre,et allait repartir quand il entendit du bruit au fond de la bibliothèque. Il se dépêcha de remettre sa cape et, poussé par la curiosité, il s'avança à pas de loup vers le fond de la pièce. Plus il s'avançait, et plus il distingait que le bruit était en fait des voix; des voix masculines qui avaient l'air de se disputer. Il se cacha derrière une étagère et tendit l'oreille.

«-...-ors pourquoi tu le mattes en cour ? Demanda la première voix.

-Je ne le matte pas ! Soffusca la seconde voix, Je le surveille. Dois-je te rappeller que nous sommes ennemis ?Je dois faire attention à ce qu'il ne fasse rien contre moi !

-C'est ça, et moi je suis Merlin ! Je t'apprendrais que ce ne sont pas des regards soupçonneux que tu lui envois à ton soi-disant ennemi, et je...

-Ta gueule ! Arrête de t'occuper de mes affaires ! Ce sont MES affaires et pas les tiennes ! Ok ?

-Mais je suis ton petit ami ! Cria la première voix indignée.

-Mon petit ami ? rit jaune la seconde voix, non mais tu t'entends parler là ? Tu plaisantes ? On BAISE ensemble, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais mon « petit ami » !

CLAC !

Harry crut reconnaître le bruit d'une claque. Soudain,il entendit quelqu'un s'approchait vers lui, et, oubliant qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité, il courut et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut que les cours allaient commencer dans 10 minutes. Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la salle de classe et le cours commença.

~OoO~

Harry avait pensé à la conversation qu'il avait entendu toute la matinée, et il se posait de plus en plus de questions.'' Qui étaient ces garçons ?'' était la plus fréquente. Il venait de sortir de son dernier cours de la matinée et se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour aller manger, il décida donc de réléchir plus sérieusement.

Il fallait qu'il trouve qui étaient ses deux garçons, il procéda donc par élimination: Des Poufsoufles ou des Serdaigles ? Non, ils n'auraient surement pas parlé de cette façon... Cela ne pouvait être que des Gryffondors ou des Serpentard. Il connaisait l'une des deux voix, il pensa donc que l'une des deux, voir les deux étaient en 7eme année.

« Mais qui est-ce ? pensa Harry... cette voix froide, ce ton arrogant... »

Soudain, un éclair le foudroya.

«-Non... ça ne peux pas... ça ne peux pas être « lui » ? ça ne peut pas être...

-Malfoy ! Cria Ron de colère

Harry revint brusquement à la réalité; il était devant les portes de la grande salle avec ses amis et Malfoy était à sa gauche.

-Alors la belette, toujours puceau ? C'est quand le dévergondage avec miss-je-sais-tout ?Ricana Drago

-Ta gueule ! Cria une fois de plus Ron qui était étrangement devenu aussi rouge que ses cheuveux. Hermione, quand à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise.

Harry, quand à lui, était bouche bée. C'était bien cette voix ! C'était lui ! Il réalisa alors ce que cela voulait dire: son ennemi de toujours , Draco Malfoy le mattait en cours ! Enfin... ennemi ? Faut le dire vite, car voit-on son ennemi à moitié nu dans ses rêves ? Non... cela faisait bien longtemps, que, pour Harry, Draco Malfoy n'était plus son ennemi.

-Alors Potter, la popularité ça va ? Quand est-ce que tu écris une autobiographie ? -il prend la voix d'une fille- Je peux avoir un autographe ? Puis Draco ricana suivi de sa bande.

Harry, qui avait reprit ses facultés mentales, le regarda bizarrement. Des éleves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et retenaient à présent tous leur souffle; Harry allait-il répondre à la provocation ? Harry fut alors prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Tout le monde resta stupéfait. Pourquoi le brun rigolait-il ? Se moquait-il de Malfoy ? Après quelques secondes, il reprit son souffle et put lui répondre:

-Je te le donnerai plus tard Malfoy !

Il avança sa main vers la joue du blond et l'effleura.

-Tu as mis du fond de teint Malfoy ? Dit Harry en repartant dans un rire incontrôlable.

Il rentra dans la grande salle, plantant le Malfoy junior rouge de colère. Quiconque aurait regardé attentivement Harry à cette instant aurait aperçut que pendant ½ seconde, le brun eut un sourire sadique, limite pervers, il venait d'avoir une idée, un plan génial !

-Malfoy me reluque en cours...Et bien, ne le décevons pas !

**Fin du premier chapitre...**

_Il y aura certainement plusieurs chapitres, le deuxieme est en cour, et dsl pour les fautes !_

_Akira-chan20 et Folle2cela !_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Angelus !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous... je vous remercie de vos reviews voici les réponses..._

_X-ADELLE-X et mio: le voici, le voila... il est pour vous, il est pour touaaaaaaa ! lol (suis-je poète ? ^_^)_

_Violine: Merci pour tes compliments... ça m'encourage et ça me donne envie de faire d'autres fics (enfin... de les publier, parce qu'elles sont toutes écrites !) J'espère que ce 2eme chapitre te plaira !_

_Zaika: Merci ^^_

_Lili: ... Merci aussi... je ne sais plus quoi dire ! J'espère que le 2eme chapitre te plaira à toi aussi !_

_Elemo et yamashita6: la voila !_

_Clio: Ahhh voici une critique négative... enfin ! lol je suis désolée pour la conjugaison, j'en prends la responsabilité (en fait, j'étais tellement pressée que j'ai voulu la publié direct ! et je n'ai pas fait attention ^_^. Normalement il devrait y avoir moins de fautes (ou zéros...) dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, pour le temps, je n'aime pas écrire au présent... je préfère vraiment le passé simple...Merci quand même pour ta reviews, car même si ta critique est négative, cela veux dire que tu as lu mon travail (notre... pardon Folle_de_cela !) et que tu n'as pas été indifférent !_

_Voila, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que ce deuxième vous plaira autant que le premier, sinon plus !_

**Chapitre 2:**

Son premier cours en commun avec les Serpentards était potion.

« - Ça va être du gâteau ! » pensa Harry

Harry entra dans la salle et s'installa de façon à être vu par le blond.

« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion de rafraichissement. Pour cela vous avez besoin de tous les ingrédients posés là-bas, vous avez une heure ! Siffla Snape avec son ton le plus méprisant du jour.

Harry alla chercher les ingrédients et attaqua son plan.

« - Mince alors, j'ai fait tomber une feuille ! » dit Harry de façon à être entendu par Draco.

Draco regarda en direction du brun prêt a lui lancer une remarque sarcastique quand il vit Harry se pencher de façon à ce qu'il voit son magnifique postérieur moulé avec grâce dans son pantalon.

« One point ! » Pensa Harry en voyant Draco rougir et détourner précipitamment la tête.

Il alla s'assoir à sa place et commença a préparer la potion; il prit la feuille de chêne de tout à l'heure quand, il se coupa le doigt.

« Parfait ! » Se dit Harry en prenant une tête de martyr et, se tournant vers Ron.

« - Je me suis coupé, dit-il à Ron et en lui montrant son doigt.

- Attends Harry, je vais demander à Hermione un mouchoir, dit le rouquin, en voyant son sang sortir de l'entaille.

Encore une fois, Draco se retourna, content de pouvoir critiquer son ennemi :

- Alors Potty, on sait même pas couper une... ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Harry s'était mis à sucer son doigt de façon très, très, très, provocatrice au goût de Draco, faisant de lents va-et-viens sur son doigt en émettant un bruit humide.

Il essaya temps bien que mal de ne pas réagir à cette provocation sensuelle, mais son corps en décida autrement: il était de plus en plus excité.Harry se félicita mentalement en apercevant Draco passé du rouge au pâle. Il reçu alors un papier volant. Il le lut :

« Harry, qu'est ce tu fous ? Y a le trois quart des mecs qui veulent te sauter dessus !

Je ne peux pas empêcher toute la classe, alors s'il te plait calme toi !

Ps : Le blond sans cervelle te regarde bizarrement fais attention à toi.

Hermione. »

Harry regarda la classe, c'est vrai que pour le coup, il était le centre du cours. Même Snape avait arrêté de parler, tous les élèves se foutant de ses paroles et de ses potions. Il porta son regard sur Draco et lui fit un doux sourire charmeur. Draco, surpris, détourna les yeux, rouge de honte.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes si doué pour détourner mon cours ! dit Severus en lui lançant un regard noir. Maintenant, je vous demanderais de sortir de cette classe. Vingt point de moins pour les Gryffondors. Vous pouvez remercier Monsieur Potter.

Neville bougea sur sa chaise mal à l'aise et toucha la main de Harry comme pour le dissuader de répondre. Le jeune homme avait raison, c'était inutile.

Harry, haineux, rangea ses affaires; il se dirigea vers la sortie, et au moment de passer la porte, il se retourna et lança un dernier clin d'oeil à Drago, qui détourna la tête, et qui lança un regard mauvais à toutes les personnes qui le regardaient et qui ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi Harry Potter lui avait fait un clins d'oeil.

-Bien, reprenons dit Rogue, je disais donc que la potion de rafrai...

~OoO~

C'était enfin l'heure du diner. Harry entra avec ses amis dans la grande salle et s'installa à sa place habituel. Il avait mis au courant Hermione de ce qu'il faisait; cette dernière avait levé les yeux au ciel en lui lançant un « je t'aurais prévenu, si tu te fais violer sur place, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt ! », puis elle ajouta avant de s'en aller, « j'espère juste qu'il a aussi les sentiments que tu lui porte. »Harry n'avait pas pu lui demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là, qu'elle était déjà en train de parler du futur devoir de potion.

Il était en train de manger quand lui vint une idée, mais pour cela il devait attendre le dessert. Il regarda Draco, avec un sourire ravageur; le blond déglutit... ça ne présageait rien de bon ! Le dessert arriva enfin. Il y avait sur chaque table des cornets de glace ainsi des sorbets avec plusieurs parfums différents. Harry se servit un sorbet avec deux boules de menthe-chocolat et une boule de vanille.

Il prit une cuillère et commença à manger. Il porta à sa bouche un petit peu de glace à la menthe qu'il lécha doucement. Autour de lui, le silence régnait comme pour laisser ce moment magnifique durer éternellement. Draco qui n'entendait rien, releva la tête, et son regard se porta vers Harry qui mangeait une glace. Dès que ce dernier l'aperçu, il planta son regard vert émeraude de désir dans celui gris orageux de Draco et accentua ses coups de langue. Draco était comme hypnotisé par la bouche du survivant. Harry, content de lui, passa à l'étape supérieur : il prit en bouche le morceaux de glace, et, comme pour montrer qu'il appréciait laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bonheur.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid, et si il n'y avait pas tout ce monde, il...

« - Non mais t'a vu ça Draco ! Potter est en train de séduire tout les mecs de Poudlard rien qu'en mangeant une glace... même les hétéros sont sous son charme, lui dit son meilleur ami, Blaise.

Le blond essaya temps bien que mal de reprendre son masque impassible, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le survivant.

- Pfff ! Tu sais bien que Po…Potty fait tout pou…pour se faire remarquer, lui répondit-il.

- Ouais t'as raison... tu viens on y va, ça m'énerve de voir Potter et toutes ses groupies à ses bottes. "

Faisait-il exprès de le chauffer depuis cet après midi ? En fait c'était depuis qu'il s'étaient vus avant d'aller manger… que s'était il passé pour que le survivant réagisse de cet manière et que voulait dire toute cette mascarade ?

Draco avait tellement pensé à cela qu' il avait été pris d'un mal de tête. Il tituba vers la sortie et marcha le plus rapidement vers sa chambre. Manque de bol, il n'y arriva pas à temps. Il s'accrocha à une plante et s'assit derrière le pot. « Parfait, pensa-t-il, ici on ne peux pas me voir avec l'ombre et le pot de fleur. Je vais me reposer un petit moment… »

Il allait ce laisser aller quand il reconnut des voix familières :

- Mais Harry, c'est bon, dit Hermione en soupirant, il a du retourner dans sa chambre, rajouta-t-elle en le tirant par le bras, d'ailleurs on devrait en faire autant !

- Mais il avait pas l'air très bien… t'a vu sa tête quand il est parti… on aurait dit qu'il était malade.

- Ah oui ? Bizarre… mais pourquoi le serait-il a ton avis, demanda innocemment Hermione.

- …

- Je vais te le dire, c'est parce que tu t'es mis dans l'idée de le séduire, et je pense qu'il doit se poser beaucoup de questions à ce sujet !

- A l'origine c'est pas moi qui le matais en cours, mais le contraire ! se justifia Harry.

- C'est vrai que tu ne l'a jamais maté en cours toi… tu fais des rêves pas très catholiques sur lui et tu ne le matte pas en cours ? Bref passons…Harry James Potter, valeureux gryffondor que tu es, tu as voulu t'amuser avec lui… pfff…ça aurait été plus facile d'aller le voir et de lui dire clairement ce que tu ressentais pour lui…tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Oui… mais je pense qu'il m'aime pas… il a l'air attiré que par mon physique ! Tu as vu comment il a réagit ? je pense que je vais laisser tomber… car finalement dans l'histoire, c'est encore moi qui ai souffert le plus, dit-il en soupirant de désespoir.

De là où il était, Draco avait pu entendre toute la discussion des deux Gryffondors, mais il avait compris deux choses : d'une part, le survivant avait les même sentiments que lui ; son amour était donc réciproque ! Il était envahi d'une vague de joie incontrôlable mais il se maudit en pensant qu'il devenait légèrement Poufssoufle. Et deuxièmement, le survivant s'était joué de lui ; et même si ça lui avait fait comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, qu'il était heureux et que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, il allait payer…

« Oh oui Potter, tu vas payer ! se dit-il en pensant déjà à ce qu'il allait faire. »

Il attendit que les deux Gryffondors soient partis pour retourner à sa chambre.

« J'ai l'impression que l'on va échanger les rôles, dit-il en rigolant et en se disant que si le survivant l'avait chauffé, lui allait le cuire ! »

**Fin du deuxième chapitre !**

_Je suis désolée de le poster que maintenant… Ça vous plait toujours ? dites moi le par des reviews_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_

_Une bonne suite de faite.^^ Au plaisir de faire plaisir._

_Folle_de_cela._

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Angelus !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je sais, je sais... je ne mérite aucune excuse pour le temps que je vous ai fait patienter... j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois ! Folle_de_cela a trop de travail, donc je l'ai faite seule (désormais je continue seule, sauf si elle peut...). J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Encore merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez posté ! Je n'ai bien sur pas pu répondre à toutes (en fait à aucune -_-') mais je vais me rattraper !_

_Voila, bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 3:**

Le lendemain, Draco se dépêcha de s'habiller. Comme il ne commençait qu'à 10 heures, il avait largement le temps de déjeuner tranquillement et d'aller ensuite à la bibliothèque.

Quand il eut finit de manger, il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la bibliothèque, ceux qui connaissaient très bien Draco Malfoy savaient que quand il était comme ça, il préparait un plan diabolique; et en effet c'était le cas, le Malfoy junior avait un plan diabolique (diabolique étant un extra-petit-riquiqui-minuscule-microscopique... euphémisme ! ).

Bref vous l'aurez compris, le pauvre Harry Potter ne se doutait pas que la semaine qui allait suivre, serait, pour lui, une semaine où il mettrait à l'épreuve, une fois de plus, son talent à survivre !

Arrivé à la bibliothèque Draco Malfoy entra pour se diriger vers le rayon ''potions interdites au moins de 18 ans ''.

Il chercha environ pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de trouver le livre qu'il lui fallait:

« Parfait ! Pensa-t-il en souriant, maintenant les ingrédients. »

Il regarda sa montre: « 8h20... mais j'ai largement le temps d'allé voir tonton Sev, pensa-t-il joyeusement en sortant de la bibliothèque et en se dirigeant vers les cachots. »

Severus Rogue, n'avait en effet pas cours et se trouvait dans ses appartements, ou seuls les professeurs et son filleul étaient autorisés à entrer.

-Sev ! Appela Draco alors qu'il entrait dans les appartements de la grande chauve-souris des cachots.

-Bonjour Draco, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda son parrain alors qu'il arrivait vers lui.

Pour toute réponse, Draco sourit d'un air sadique qui en aurait presque fait frémir Severus si cela n'avait pas été Draco.

-Zabini ? Demanda Rogue en reprenant contenance

-Non...

-Serpentard ?

-Non !

-Poufssoufle ? Serdaigle ? Demanda Rogue sans très grande conviction.

-Non.

-Potter... ? Hésita Severus.

-C'est ça ! S'exclama Draco.

Pour n'importe qui, cette conversation n'était pas censée, mais entre les deux Serpentards, c'était parfaitement habituel.

Severus soupira... qu'allait-il encore lui demandait ?Il savait que son unique filleul aimait le survivant, alias le fils de James et Lily Potter, et après avoir fait maintes crises cardiaques, malaises, ou autres choses plaisantes, il s'était enfin résolu à l'accepter temps bien que mal. Mais là il se demandait pourquoi il venait le voir lui... surtout pour Potter... d'habitude, c'était parce que il ne supportait plus Zabini, Parkinson ou compagnie ou qu'il voulait se défouler sur un petit Serdaigle ou un grand Poufssoufle (y'a-t-il vraiment une différence entre les deux ? ) Mais Potter...

-Alors ? Que veux-tu ? Mort instantanée, ou qui dure ? Avec souffrance ou non ? Demanda Severus avec ironie.

-Parrain-euuuuuh ! S'exclama Draco en rigolant, non, plus sérieusement, je voudrais savoir si tu peux me réaliser une potion ? Demanda Draco.

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes avant que Severus se retourne plusieurs fois dans tout les sens comme si il cherchait quelqu'un, avant de s'écriait en pointant sa poitrine du doigt :

-Quoi ? Moi ? savoir faire une potion ? Tu parles sérieusement là ? Non mais tu parles au roi des cachots, au princes des sangs mêlés, au maitre des potions ! Aucune potion ne me résiste de la plus facile à la plus complexe !

-Dans ce cas peux-tu me faire cette potion ? Demanda Draco en sortant son livre et en l'ouvrant à la troisième page.

Severus examina la page et la lut avant de sourire mystérieusement.

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! Repasse dans à midi, elle sera prête ! Dit Rogue.

-Bien, je compte sur toi parrain ! A tout à l'heure !

-Oui à tout à l'heure...

Draco partit laissant un Severus Rogue pensif:

« Pauvre Potter, murmura-t-il son sourire devenant sadique.

~OoO~

« Passons au plan B, se dit Draco en retournant dans sa chambre. » Il était neuf heures... il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour se laver et s'habiller d'une façon plus... aguichante ! Car naturellement, un Malfoy se doit de passer au minimum trente minutes dans la salle de bain ! Calmement, Draco se dévêtit et rentra dans la douche n'en sortant que trente-cinq minutes plus tard, le corps ruisselant, les cheveux en bataille et une simple serviette autour des hanches ( -bave- )

Il ouvrit son armoir sur une tonne de vêtements tous bien rangés et en tissu de très haute qualité. Pour l'occasion, Draco choisit un boxer vert, un jean qui moulait à merveilles ses fesses rebondies. Il hésita longuement sur le tshirt noir à manche courte qui moulait à la perfection sa fine musculature ou une chemise blanche... et finit par choisir la chemise blanche.

« Pas mal ! Dit-il en se regardant dans la glace... mais il manque encore quelques chose...

Soudain une idée lui vint ! Il déboutonna sa chemise blanche laissant apparaître le début de son torse, laissa les pans de celle-ci retomber, mis une cravate noire qu'il laissa déssérée, et la touche finale, il ébouriffa ses cheveux à la manière du Survivant.

« Parfait ! Se dit-il en se disant que si le Survivant ne réagissait pas, alors il achèterait lui même ses lunettes.

Il regarda sa montre: 9 heures 55

-Merde !

~OoO~

-Mon dieu, je ne sais pas quoi faire... s'exaspéra Harry pour la 42eme fois.

-Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant Harry ! Le sermonna Hermione, maintenant tu entre dans cette salle de classe avant que nous ne soyons en retard !

-Mais si il...

-Maintenant ! Ordonna-t-elle

Harry entra donc à contre cœur se dépêchant d'aller se cacher au fond de la salle pour ne pas être vu par un certain blond.

-Franchement tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation ? Tu provoque Malfoy pendant une journée et tu n'est même pas foutu de l'affronter maintenant ! Pfff... les mecs tous pareils... s'exclama Hermione

-Mais pourquoi Malfoy ? Demanda Ron presque pâle... franchement, tu aurais pu avoir tous et j'ai bien dit TOUS les mecs de Poudlard que tu veux et tu prends LE SEUL que tu peux pas avoir... qui est ton ennemi de toujours, un Serpentard vicieux, et fils de l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort... non mais dis moi là Harry... pourquoi lui ?

-Ben... il est intelligent, et même si il s'en sert pour se foutre de la gueule des autre, ben... il faut le faire quand même ! Il est canon, quand il s'énerve, il rougit et ça lui donne encore un côté mignon, il a une paire de fesses superbes et il a une paire de...

-Stop ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris dit Ron en commençant à rougir sous les remarques de son ami.

Harry sourit face à la réaction du rouquin.

-D'ailleurs où est il ? Se demanda-t-il après quelques minutes en jetant des regards dans toute la classe.

-Bien, nous allons commencer le cours, dit la professeur McGonagall.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte de la classe s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Pardon... du... du retard professeur ! S'excusa le retardataire.

Pendant deux minutes, se fut le silence complet. Qui était cette magnifique créature qui avait le visage du prince des Serpentard, mais qui avait les cheveux mouillés dans tout les sens, une mèche retombant sur le visage, les joues rougies, le souffle court, et qui était toute débraillée ? Le professeur elle-même en resta coite avant de reprendre contenance en rosissant légèrement:

-Entrez monsieur Malfoy... que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.

-Merci madame...

Draco Malfoy pris place sous les regards gourmands des éleves de la , quand à lui était bouche bée. Dès qu'il avait vu le Serpentard dans cette tenue, son cerveau s'était totalement déconnecté ! Il ne put malheureusement pas arreter le cheminement de ses pensées sur le blond qui prenait sa douche, le corps ruisselant, les cheveux mouillés, le...

-Oh mon dieu, regarde moi cette bombe !

Il revint brusquement à la réalité en réalisant qu'il avait un petit problème au niveau de son entre-jambe et rougit furieusement, ce que remarqua discrètement le blond qui sourit.

-Non mais si on m'avait dit que je verrais ce beau gosse dans cette tenue un jour, j'aurais dit à la personne d'aller se faire interner à St Mangouste ! S'exclama une jeune fille

-Ouais... profitons-en alors ! Répondit la voisine.

Harry serra les points. Qu'est qui était passé par la tête du Serpentard pour venir vêtu de cette façon ? Maintenant il allait se faire draguer par tout le monde ! N'était ce pas lui qui le mattait en cour ? (Autant dire que le petit problème qu'il avait précédement n'en était plus un). Harry était furieux !

-Rhhaaaaaaaaaa putain ! s'écria Harry, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

-Mr Potter ! Puis-je savoir à qui s'adresse cette insulte ! Se retourna le professeur McGonagall

-Euh... par...pardon professeur... j'... j'avais cru sentir une araignée dans mon cou... s'excusa pathétiquement Harry.

-Si cela devait se reproduire, je me verrais dans l'obligation de retirer des points à Gryffondor...

-Oui professeur...

~OoO~

-Pourquoi ? Répéta encore une fois le brun à lunette. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?

Harry Potter et ses amis étaient en route pour la grande salle et Harry se demandait combien de temps resisterait-t-il à l'envie d'embrasser furieusement le Serpentard et plus si affinité.

-Harry, Harry, Harry... s'exténua Hermione, il me semble que c'est facile à comprendre: tu le provoque, il n'est pas indifférent, il te rend la pareille ! Maintenant c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux faire...

-Mais j'en sais rien ! Je vais pas m'ammener devant Malfoy en lui disant un truc du genre « salut Malfoy, je sais que nous sommes les meilleurs ennemis du monde, mais que dirais-tu de sortir avec moi ? »

-Arrête de faire de l'ironie cela ne te vas pas... Pfff... qu'est ce que vous pouvez être compliqués vous les garçons... dit Hermione en réfléchissant.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi ! S'exclama le rouquin. On pourrait peut etre rentrer dans la grande salle non ?

-Il y en a au moins un qui perd pas le nord sourit Harry en regardant le rouquin.

~OoO~

Draco avait récupéré la potion chez son parrain chéri (Snape ?) et s'était dépéché d'aller dans la grande salle. Bien sur, à son arrivée, beaucoup de personnes se retournèrent sur son passage, sifflant en lui faisant des propositions aguichantes..., mais il les ignora se focalisant sur Harry Potter qui était à la table des Gryffondors. Il alla s'asseoir et attendit patiemment. Il choisit l'opportunité quand il vit que le brun fixait on ne sait quoi. Il sortit discrètement la fiole où se trouvait la potion et récita la formule pour qu'elle tombe dans le jus de citrouille de Harry sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive:

-_Invisibilis leviosar _murmura-t-il

Il regarda alors la potion devenir transparente et fixa attentivement le verre de Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit que le jus de citrouille augmentait de volume. Satisfait, il attendit que le Gryffodor le boive. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

~OoO~

-Donc, j'ai...

Harry fut interrompu par des sifflements venant de la porte de la grande salle. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Malfoy qui entrait.

«Sexy... » fut la seule pensée qu'il pu avoir. Ah... si seulement, il pouvait avoir ce Serpentard. Mais non , le survivant reste un survivant, il ne prend pas la chose facile, voir même difficile, il prend la chose impossible ! Et...

-Harry... Harry... HARRY ! cria Hermione

-Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers elle

-Rien, à part peut-etre que tu regardes la porte depuis 10 bonnes minutes avec un sourire niais sur le visage... dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

-Pff... tu m'as fais peur ! Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mange avant que cela ne refroidisse Harry.

-Oui maman ! Répondit Harry en portant à ses levres son jus de citrouille.

~OoO~

Si Draco n'était pas un Malfoy, il aurait sans doute danser la lambada. Harry avait enfin bu la potion. Un fin sourire (dois-je préciser qu'il était sadique ?) s'étira sur ses lèvres ce que remarqua Blaise.

-Dis moi Draco, qu'a tu encore mijoté ? Demanda-t-il

-Moi ? dis Draco avec un air faussement innocent sur le visage. Mais absolument rien !

-Draco, ne me prends pas pour un petit Poudssoufle. Je te connais, et je sais que quand tu fais cette tête là, il va arriver quelques chose à quelqu'un dans pas longtemps !

-Mais Blaisichou, insinuerais-tu que je puisse te mentir ? Dis-t-il en faisant la moue.

-Tout à fait ! Dit Blaise un d'air soupçonneux.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un effroyable cri qui venait de la table des Gryffondors retentit dans toute la piece:

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Fin du troisième chapitre !**

_Quoi ? J'attends des cris de frustrations ? Et bien oui... je me suis découverte sadique dernièrement ^_^_

_Je pense que la fin devrais approché: 1 voir 2 chapitres maximum. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé..._

_Tchao !_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Angelus !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews ! *prends la voix du mec qui fait la bande son des film* Si vous aimez cette histoire alors vous aimerez peut être:_

_**L'auberge des 3 Griffons ! **_

_**Avec dans les rôles principaux, Sevrerus Snape, Neville Longdubat, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy... et celui que vous attendez tous: Harry Potter ! **_

_**Après cette courte page de publicité, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 4:**

Tout le monde sursauta en se retournant vers celui qui avait crié et qui se trouvait être -vous l'aurez deviné- Harry Potter.

Ron, devenu tout pâle regarda son ami comme si il l'avait poignardé lui même et demanda d'une voix chevrotante et peu sûre :

-Eh vieux... sa va... ? Je... qu'est ce qu'il se passe... hein ? Harry tu...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Une fois de plus, Harry cria.

Tout le monde regardait la scène et se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué le survivant. Y-avait-il une dispute entre le trio de Poudlard ? Tout le monde ? Non... un professeur de Poudlard, mangeait tranquillement sa viande et ses pommes de terre, en ricanant par moment.

-Je... je... il faut que j'y aille ! S'écria Harry rouge comme une écrevisse, en sautant du banc et en courant vers la sortie sous les regards inquiets de la grande salle.

Ron et Hermione, n'avaient pas bougé, se demandant eux aussi pourquoi leur meilleur ami était devenu tout rouge et avait crié d'une seconde à l'autre.

Flash Back de quelques minutes avant:

-Mange avant que cela refroidisse Harry.

-Oui maman ! Répondit Harry en portant à ses lèvres son jus de citrouille.

Ron reprit sa discussion avec Hermione, sur les chocogronouilles qui étaient fondamentales dans la scolarité Poudlardienne.

Harry regardait d'un oeil distrait la scène pensant à tout autre chose quand Ron eut l'intelligence de demander l'avis de Harry sur les poudings de Noël:

-Ry ! T'en pense quoi toi ? Demanda Ron.

Harry ne l'avait pas entendu. Hermione voyait que son ami réfléchissait beaucoup sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit et encouragea Ron à l'appeller une nouvelle fois:

-Oh, Oh ! Le survivant ! L'appella-t-il.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon vieux, j'ai pas entendu ce que t'as dit... vas-y répète s'il te plait.

-Harry, Harry, Harry... soupira Ron. Je...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'était à ce moment là que Harry avait crié. Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Fin du flash Back:

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Il se passait quelques chose et elle ne doutait pas une seconde que cela puisse être d'un Serpentard. Plus précisément Draco Malfoy. Et le sourire qu'elle vit sur le visage du prince des glaces confirma son hypothèse.

Qu'avait-il bien put faire pour qu' Harry réagisse de cette façon ? Ron parlait, Harry réfléchissait, Ron l'avait sortit de ses pensées en l'appelant et...

-Mais bien sur ! S'exclama Hermione tout haut

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu' Harry a ? Demanda Ron, très inquiet pour son ami.

Hermione regarda Ron puis elle se retourna une fois de plus vers la table des Serpentards, où Draco avait reprit son repas tranquillement.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Ron

-Alors, ça va. Dit Hermione en reprenant elle aussi son repas.

-HEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ? Ça va... ça va... Non mais c'est toi qui vas pas ! Cria Ron. Tu me prends pour un scrout à pétard ou quoi ? Harry vient de crier comme si il avait vu Voldemort en train de danser un tango endiablé avec Peter Petegroow (nda: merci Ron pour cette image... yeark !), et tu me dis qu'il y a rien ! Ecoute moi bien Mione, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe je vais rejoindre Harry et je l'emmenerai voir Dumbeldore après avoir vu Pomfresh et on verra bien si il y a rien ! s'époumona Ron, rouge de colère.

La salle était devenu soudainement silencieuse. Ron, le gentil copain du survivant, morfale renommé de Poudlard, pouvait être très impressionnant quand il se mettait en colère. Hermione elle-même n'en revenait pas. Elle soupira finalement avant de se lever et d'emmener son petit ami hors de la grande salle.

~ OoO~

-Alors, tu as osé... pfff... mais qu'est ce que tu as en tête Dray ? Demanda Blaise en regardant son ami avec un léger sourire.

-Bah... Granger vient sans doute de comprendre quelle potion j'ai utilisé, alors il me reste plus qu'à attendre et à force de voir Harry comme ça, elle lui expliquera les solutions qu'il a. Dit Draco avec un sourire vainqueur.

-Qui a fait la potion ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Snape ? Demanda Blaise en regardant le dit professeur en train de s'esclaffer silencieusement.

-Ouai-che ! Dit le majestueux prince des Serpentards en mangeant des pommes de terres.

-Hummm... Et bien voyons combien de temps il va tenir comme ça. Dit Blaise en portant son regard sur la grande porte.

~ OoO~

-Qu'est... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry à son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes de la salle de bain.

Il... il avait chaud: il était rouge comme une tomate et suait à grosses gouttes, et...

Il baissa la tête pour voir que son pantalon était déformé par une belle bosse au niveau de son entre jambe.

… il était en train de bander.

-Merde ! Jura Harry.

Il se jeta dans une cabine et ferma la porte à clef. Il baissa son pantalon et... (ben vous savez quoi ! ^ _-)... il se soulagea avec sa fidèle compagne aux cinq doigts.

Au bout de 10 minutes, et après maintes efforts pour faire baisser son Ryry junior (mdr sérieux, quel nom !), il ressortit de la cabine et passa de l'eau sur son visage pour se rafraichir.

Il s'assit par terre et réfléchit. Que s'était-il passé ? Cela ne pouvait pas être normal. Récapitulons, il était à table en train de réfléchir... depuis quand le fait de penser lui faisait-il faire une érection ? Mais le pire c'est qu'il ne l'avait même pas sentit. C'était apparut avec une telle intensité qu'il aurait pu gémir de plaisir; mais au lieu de ça,il avait hurlé de surprise.

Il soupira. Sortilège, ou potion ? Il devait bien avouer que cette fois ci la personne avait fait fort ! Il ne savait même pas que ça pouvait exister. Comment s'y était-il pris ? Certes, il était dans la lune, mais il l'aurait sentit si il avait reçu un sortilège. Restait plus que la potion...

-Pfff... Voilà ce que c'était d'être aussi nul en potion ! Il réfléchit en se demandant quand avait-il but quelque chose de suspect quand enfin il se souvint; Il se frappa le front sous l'évidence:

-Le jus de citrouille ! Bon, maintenant qu'on sait que c'est une potion, il fallait qu'il sache qu'est ce que c'était, combien de temps duraient les effets, et surtout QUI lui avait mit une potion aussi... perverse ! Il réfléchit encore pendant quelques secondes avant de se retaper encore plus fort le front:

-Malfoy... il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire: il devait vraiment lui avoir fait de l'effet au petit serpy pour qu'il se venge à ce point.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai cours alors allons y ! s'encouragea Harry en se levant et en sortant des toilettes.

~ OoO~

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Ron. Mais alors ça veut dire que...

-Oui, Harry devra rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il...

-Oh mon dieu ! Se ré-exclama Ron encore sous le choc. Et ça veut dire aussi qu'il va...

-Avoir une érection chaque fois que quelqu'un...

-Oh mon dieu ! Dit Ron en coupant une fois de plus la parole à Hermione. Mais... que peut-on faire ? Demanda finalement Ron à sa petite amie.

-Malheureusement rien. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse annuler l'effet de cette potion.

Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux avant qu'Hermione ne s'exclame:

-Mince, les cours vont commencer ! Elle prit son sac suivit de près par Ron et courut vers sa salle de cours.

-On a quoi déjà Mione ? Demanda Ron en la suivant.

-Potion ! Dit Hermione avant de rigoler devant l'ironie du sort.

~ OoO~

-Harry ! Tu es là ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione en voyant son ami.

-Haaaaaaaaaaa ! S'écria Harry avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche

-Oups... s'excusa-t-elle. Désolée fit-elle en regardant le survivant devenir rouge. Ecoute, je sais ce que tu as et...

-Mademoiselle Granger ! Monsieur Weaslet et Monsieur Potter... Harry Potter, dit Sevrerus avec un sourire goguenard alors que son élève recommencait à rougir fortement.

-Allez vous asseoir ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Mione, explique lui, dit Ron en voyant son ami faire concurrence à ses cheveux.

-Ecoute Ha... elle s'interrompit. Le mieux était de l'écrire pour ne empirer la situation.

Elle prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit:

« Ecoute Harry, on t'a fait boire une potion et je suis à peu près sûre que c'est Malfoy qui a fait le coup. »

Harry lut et répondit:

« Ça je le sais... à mon avis il se venge. J'ai... j'ai une érection à chaque fois qu'on me parle... Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Voilà, cette potion s'appelle le _excitar-praenomen_... En gros, chaque fois que quelqu'un t'appelle « Harry », tu seras excité... et plus la personne sera proche de toi plus tu sera excité... moi, Ron... tes amis sommes très proches de toi, donc tu seras plus... enfin tu vois... à l'inverse d'un quelconque élève de Poudlard. »

Harry regarda stupéfait le parchemin devant lui. Il était dans la merde. Il était le survivant, il était le sauveur... tout le monde savait son nom et tout le monde l'appelait par son prénom après qu'il est fait une annonce au journal de l'école, comme quoi il voulait qu'on arrête de l'appeler avec ses surnoms... merde !

Soudain une question lui vint:

« Mais pourquoi Draco a fait ça ? »

Hermione le regarda puis elle écrivit à contre cœur:

« Imagine que tu sois vraiment beaucoup attiré par une personne... qu'arrivera-t-il si cette personne t'appelle par ton prénom ? »

-Oh mon dieu... ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry

-Oui monsieur Potter ? Harry Potter aurait-il envie de nous faire partager ses pensées ? Demanda narquoisement Snape d'une voix mielleuse sous les regards étonnés des autres éleves.

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors que la chaleur de son corps augmenté.

-N... Non professeur... ça... ça ira.

-Bien, dans ce cas reprenons. Je disais donc que...

Harry attendit quelques secondes avant d'écrire la question fatale :

« Quand les effets de la potion cesseront-ils ? »

Hermione regarda son ami dans les yeux:

-Il faut que tu fasses ta déclaration à la personne que tu aimes... de tout ton cœur...

Harry en aurait fait une attaque.

Sa vie défila devant ses yeux: alors, il avait battu Voldemort en 1ere année et avait survécu. Il avait battu le basilique en 2eme année, et il avait survécu. Il avait invoqué un patronus contre des dizaines de détraqueurs en 3eme année, et il avait survécu. Il avait participé à la coupe des trois sorciers en 4eme année, et il avait survécu. Il s'était battu contre des mangemorts en 5eme année, et il avait une fois de plus survécu. Il avait sauvé Dumbeldore in-extremis des mains de mangemorts lors de sa 6eme année, et il avait ENCORE survécu. Et il avait tué le méchant-pas-beau-voldemort-face-de-serpent en 7eme année ET AVAIT SURVECU ! (nda:Dans mon histoire, Dumbeldore est vivant...)

Et cela n'avait pas suffit à Merlin, il fallait maintenant qu'il fasse une déclaration enflammée à son pire ennemi, avant de mourir de honte devant un refus, et par la même occasion d'excitation. Décédé aussi jeune... avec une érection douloureuse... quelle mort surprenante...

« Ah ben, on est héros ou on l'est pas ! » Pensa tristement Harry. Un héros se doit d'avoir une mort spectaculaire !

-C'est pas vrai...

-Et si...

-Merci Mione, tu viens de m'enlever mes derniers espoirs...

-Navrée...

-C'est pas grave vieux, on oubliera pas de marquer sur ta tombe « Harry Potter, (Harry étouffa un gémissement à l'entente de son prénom) Oups, pardon... bref, le sauveur du monde sorcier, héros de guerre, est mort en bandant... ». Hahahaha... trop drôle !

-Ron... menaça Hermione.

-Désolé.

-Que compte tu faire maintenant ? Demanda avec appréhension Hermione.

Harry prit la voix d'une femme:

-Tapez 1 pour vous suicider avec une corde, tapez 2 pour vous faire tuer par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (Attention ! Rupture de stock, nous vous prions d'accepter nos plus plates excuses, le mage noir le plus puissant n'est plus disponible en ce moment, revenir à sa prochaine résurrection, merci), tapez 3 pour vous faire torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, tapez 4 pour sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou bien tapez 5 pour vous déclarez à Draco Malfoy. En ce moment, pour tout achat du suicide « Draco Malfoy », le suicide « mort de honte » est offert ! Profitez-en !

-T'exagère pas un peu la ? Demanda Hermione non sans-avoir éclatée de rire.

-T'as raison on est sorcier: ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne se sert plus de corde pour se suicider !

-Harry...

-Je pense que je vais taper 5 et aller voir Malfoy... après tout, il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre le jeu du chat et la souris se termine enfin... fit Harry avec une voix pleine de faux sanglots.

-Quand ? Demanda Hermione sans se soucier du mélodrame de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas... quand je me sentirai près.

-Très bien... mais j'espère que tu te sentiras près bientôt, parce que je te rappelle que TOUT Poudlard te salut TOUS LES JOURS ! Sur ce... je vais prendre le cours.

-Oh... par Merlin.

-T'inquiète vieux, on est là... essaya de le rassurer Ron.

...en vain...

**Fin du quatrième chapitre !**

_Certes, ce chapitre est différent des autres... mais il faudrait peut etre que je pense à la fin de cette fic (elle est pas longue... je sais !)._

_Petite chanson:_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_Une petite review, est la bienvenue !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !_

_Et je vais prendre ma tasse de thé (ou un p'tit café !)._

_Fin !_

_Ui... je suis en pleins délire ET j'ai la connerie... ce chapitre en est remplis... il est assez différent des autres. _

_Bisous à tous !_

_Akira-chan20_

_Angelus :_ J'ai adoré ce chapitre ^^ quelle potion magnifique xD j'la veux ( on dira pas pourquoi ^^ ) le passage ''tapez '' était excellent surtout pour la rupture de stock qui m'a bien fait rire. Un chapitre très marrant ^^ j'ai hâte de voir la déclaration. Bisous =D

_**Ce chapitre est corrigé par... Angelus !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Non, je ne suis pas morte (ou rien qu'un petit peu alors ^^). Je poste enfin le chapitre 5 de «La Bibliothèque » qui ne sera pas le dernier puisque notre Draco a décidé de faire durer le plaisir ! (quel sadique ce Draco ! ^_-). J'ai coupé l'histoire à un endroit pas très compréhensible mais vous comprendrez pourquoi lorsque le chapitre 6 sera posté._

_J'espere que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop du retard (SIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! -_-) j'ai déménagé pendant le mois de mars. Qui dit déménagement dit: cartons, emménagement, nouvelle école, nouveaux profs, nouveau «camarades», nouvelles méthodes de travail, nouvelles adaptations et surtout beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de travail ! Voilà pourquoi cela m'a pris du temps de posté ce chapitre (puisqu'en plus nous n'avions pas internet !)._

_Merci à tous les lecteurs, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews... il y en a trop ! (ce n'est un probleme hein ? Moi ça ne me gene pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup ^_-)_

_Bon assez parlé: place à la lecture !_

**Chapitre 5:**

-Ahh... j'en peux plus... dit Harry en sortant de sa dernière heure de cours de la journée.

-Bah ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup à te plaindre, on ne t'as appelé que 5 fois Harry... (oups Pardon...) de la journée, ça aurait pu être pire ! Récapitula Ron.

-Ouais ! T'as raison, ne dramatisons pas.

-Bon quand est ce que tu va aller lui dire à la fouine que tu l'aime ? (Soit dit en passant, je ne te savais pas zoophile... mais passons.)

-Je ne sais pas encore... demain ? Après-demain ? Qui sait... je souhaite allonger mon temps de vie encore un peu Ron alors j'irais quand le moment sera venu mais en attendant, profitons de la vie.

-Oh... mon pauvre ami ! Dit Ron mort de rire.

-Non mais vous allez arrêter vous deux ? Et toi Ry ? C'est pas bientôt fini ce cinéma ? Après tout pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y aurait que toi qui aurait des sentiments pour lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas réciproque hein ?

-...

-Moi... et lui...

-Lui... et la fouine...

-Ensemble ?

-...

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-ET SI CA SE TROUVE IL A DES POSTERS DE TOI DANS SA CHAMBRE ! HAHAHAHA

-ET MOI... MOI QUI PENSAIS QUE RIEN NE POURRAIS ME FAIRE RIRE AUTANT QUE DE VOIR GOYLE MANGER DES GATEAUX AVEC SES PIEDS... HAHAHAHAHA... HERMIONE TU ES TROP DROLE !

-IMAGINE RY ! IMAGINE QUE MALFOY AIT RÉCUPÉRÉ TOUTES LES PHOTOS QUE COLIN A PRISE DE TOI... HAHAHAHAHA... T'IMAGINE TOUT LES ARTICLES QU'IL POURRAIT AVOIR DE TOI... HAHAHAHAHA... ha... Hermione tu es vraiment vraiment hilarante quand tu t'y mets ! Malfoy ? Amoureux secrètement d'Harry ? (excuse vieux, l'habitude)  
Hermione était furieuse. Elle détestait quand les garçons se moquaient d'elle.

-Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait cette potion ?

-... ben sans doute parce qu'il veut me voir me faire ridiculiser devant la personne que j'aime.

-Ah oui ? Et comment peut-il être sur d'être là lorsque tu feras ta déclaration ?

-... dans ce cas, il se serait moqué de moi après ma déclaration.

-Pff... et tu pense sincèrement que je vais gober ça ?

-T'as une meilleure idée Mione ? Il est IMPOSSIBLE qu'il soit au courant que je l'aime à moins que l'un de vous deux ne lui ait dit ? Dit-il en regardant ses amis d'un air suspect.

-Il y a un autre moyen qu'il l'ait su... on a pu en parler trop fort lorsqu'il était la. Et nous ne l'avons pas vu.

-Ah oui ? Et quand ça ?

-Tu t'en rappelle le soir où tu l'avais suivi pour lui parlé ? Lorsqu'il était pâle ? Tu avais été étonné de ne plus le voir alors que juste avant il était là... eh bien je pense qu'il s'est caché et qu'il nous a entendu parler.

-QUOI ? Mais... mais comment... comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre à 100% mais le lendemain, il commencé à te provoquer, ce n'est pas anodin... mais en plus de ça, j'ai appris par une serpentarde (donc je ne divulguerais pas le nom), que Malfoy était rentré dans la salle commune des Serpentards le sourire aux lèvres... bizarre alors qu'il était partit le teint livide non ?

-Oh mon dieu...

-Eh oui, je crois qu'il le sait depuis le début et qu'il attend que tu te déclare pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper... et par la même occasion pour que tu paye un peu... après tout, on parle de Malfoy !  
Les deux Gryffondors étaient blancs comme neige. Ron regardait Mione comme si elle venait d'une autre planète quand à Harry il se demandait si oui ou non il n'aurait pas voulu mourir sous la baguette de Voldemort.

-... dit Harry

-... dit Ron

-Heu... ça va les gars ?

-... dit Harry

-... dit Ron

-Wouou !

Les deux garçons ne réagirent pas. Hermione employa donc les grands moyens:

-Bon, je dois vous dire que j'ai eu un 10 à l'évaluation de sortilège hier.

-QUOIII ?

-Ah ! Vous êtes réveillés ? J'ai eu peur là... Allez ! Venez, on va manger, j'ai super faim moi.

-T'as raison moi aussi ! S'exclama Ron redevenu tout sourire. Je me demande ce qu'il y a à manger...

~OoO~

Le temps passait et cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le Survivant supportait cette douce torture. Hermione et Ron admiraient à tout moment le maintient et l'effort que faisait le survivant.  
Entre les fans du héros qui ne cessaient de crier des « Harry » à tout bout de champs et les professeurs qui l'interpellaient, sans parler bien sur de ses propres amis qui faisaient machinalement des gaffes... le pauvre Survivant était rouge toute la journée.

Mais Harry tenait bon et n'était pas encore décidé à avouer son amour au Prince des Serpentards. Et justement, Draco Malfoy devenait de plus en plus impatient.

Plus les jours passaient et plus il fulminait que le héros national ait une capacité de résistance à la douleur hors du commun. Tout les jours il vit au moins une fois le Survivant se faire appeler par son prénom... tous les jours il le voyait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et même parfois partir précipitamment aux toilettes... et tous les jours il espérait qu'enfin il vienne le voir pour se déclarer... mais jamais le brun ne venait. Il ne craquait pas.

Au bout du sixième jour, Draco Malfoy n'en put plus.

-Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! cria-t-il furieux et surtout très frustré.

-Et oui Dray, il semblerait que le Survivant préfère subir celà plutôt que de venir te déclarer sa flamme... et en plus j'ai gagné mon pari avec Théo !

-Quoi ? S'écria Draco d'une humeur massacrante. Vous avez fait des paris sur Potter ?

-Ouais ! Théo a parié qu'il tiendrait moins de 3 jours et moi j'ai parié qu'il tiendrait plus de 3 jours Pfff... il a sous-estimait Potter... tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

-Écoute moi bien Blaise, si tu ne veux pas mourir dans les 10 prochaines secondes tu as intérêt à me dire tout de suite les raisons de ton sourire ironique sur ton visage.

-Et bien je pensais que jusque là, tous les professeurs et la plupart des éleves de Poudlard avait appelé Potter par son prénom, y compris ses amis mais il y avait une personne déterminante qui ne lui avait pas encore parlé...

Draco fronça les sourcils. Qui à part les amis du brun et les professeurs pouvaient être plus près du Survivant pour lui faire de l'effet ?

Blaise soupira de lassitude.

-Toi espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne lui a pas parlé, toi... la personne qu'il aime ! Et qui peux faire plus d'effet à Potter que la personne qu'il aime ? Hum ?

-Mais oui ! Bien sur ! Fit Draco en comprenant tout. Tu es un génie Blaise ! S'écria-t-il

-Oui, je sais dit modestement le noir.

-Et c'est pour cela que je ne relèverais pas le "idiot" que tu viens de me dire. Dit Draco avant de sortir en courant de la salle commune des Serpentards.

-C'est ça ! Cria Blaise en souriant.

~OoO~

Depuis son enfance, Draco Malfoy avait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait... que cela soit des jouets, des balais, des vêtements, des biens, et bien sur des personnes... tout lui était offert lorsqu'il claquait des doigts. A l'école cela avait été identique.

Les "pseudo amis" hormis Blaise et Théo, ne trainaient avec lui que parce qu'il était l'unique héritier des Malfoy. Il suffisait qu'il dise qu'il avait soif pour que les personnes autour de lui, lui fasse apporter de l'eau pure. Il suffisait qu'il dise qu'il avait faim pour qu'on lui apporte de la nourriture faite par un traiteur renommé dans le monde entier.

Et évidemment, les filles n'avaient jamais été un probleme. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire la cour à une fille: c'était elles qui venaient à lui, comme les mouches attirées par le miel, les filles comme les garçons d'ailleurs étaient attirés par Draco. Tous ? Non... Harry Potter faisait exeption à la règle (je ne compte évidemment que les personnes potables pour un Malfoy).

Harry Potter... il faisait exception à TOUTES les règles de Draco. Et c'était cela qui l'avait séduit.  
Hormis ses parents, personne n'oser le contredir sous peine de subir une mort lente et douloureuse. Personne sauf Potter. Personne n'osait l'égaler dans un quelquonque domaine (Hormis Hermione... mais elle n'était pas "potable" pour Draco... pour le moment du moins). Personne sauf Potter. Il n'était pas comme tout ces imbécile qui se laissaient marcher sur les pieds. Non. Lui il trouvait toujours le moyens de l'égaler et parfois même de le dépasser. Et enfin, personne n'osait le toucher, l'insulter ou le taper sauf Potter.

Cette fois ci, cela avait été Draco qui avait été attiré par quelqu'un. C'était sa force d'esprit, son caractère, sa classe naturelle, son attitude... tout en lui, lui donnait une impression de bien être qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avec ses amant(e)s de passage.

Et Malfoy l'avait choisit. Il l'avait choisit il y avait bien longtemps déja. Inconsciement cela avait été lorsque LUI, Draco Malfoy avait tendu une main amicale à Harry Potter. Celle-ci refusée, il l'avait par la suite tendue avec colère et cela était passé d'une éventuelle amitié à une guerre sans merci.

Et oui, Draco Malfoy était bel et bien amoureux de ce Potter, et il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Seulement, il était loin le temps où, enfant, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait d'un claquement de doigts. Cette fois ci, c'était lui qui devait l'avoir par lui même. Mais cela n'était pas si simple.  
Alors une fois encore, il élabora un plan ingénieux qu'il mit à exécution l'après midi même...

~OoO~

-Harry je... pardoooon... l'habitude... tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous à la bibliothèque ? Cela te changera les idées, dit Hermione au brun.

-Non... ça va aller... et puis vous avez besoin de vous retrouver un peu tout les deux ! Cela fais déjà trois jours que vous ne me lachez pas d'une semelle... Dit Harry en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.  
Ses deux amis rougirent.

-Allez ! On se rejoint au dortoire ok ?

-Bon d'accord , mais fais bien attention à toi, l'avertit Hermione

-Oui Mione, allez du vent ! rit Harry

Et ils partirent chacun de leurs côté, Harry se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors pendant que Ron et Hermione allaient à la bibliothèque.

Cela faisait un moment que Harry ne s'était pas retrouvé seul. Du coup, il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à grand chose, enchaînant les cours, les toilettes, les repas et le dortoir sans pouvoir réfléchir. Il y avait cependant des jours où il se demandait ce qui le retenait à déclarer sa flamme.

Après tout Malfoy le savait déja alors un peu plus un peu moins où était la différence ? Malfoy allait encore une fois se foutre de sa gueule, en parler aux Serpentards, tout Poudlard serait au courant en une heure mais qu'y avait il de pire ? Dédramatisa le survivant. Il se foutrait de lui pendant un ou deux mois et ensuite ils passeraient tous à autre chose... non ?

Il était en pleine réflexion, marchant tel un automate vers le dortoir quand il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire "Quidditch" qu'il fut enfermé dans une salle et plaqué au mur par quelqu'un.

**Fin du cinquième chapitre !**

_Comme je l'ai dit précédement, le chapitre a était plus long que prévu ( 9 pages alors que je n'ai même pas encore fini l'histoire). Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier._  
_Merci d'avoir lu jusque la, et j'espere que vous avez appréciez. _  
_Une petite review sera la bienvenue (même pour me dire que je poste les chapitres super tard)._  
_Voila, à bientôt !_  
_Akira-chan20_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Angelus**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai mis un chapitre 6 aussi rapidement ? Non ? ... je me sens légèrement seule là... passons, et bien je réponds à ceux qui se posent la question:_  
_Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier... Je sais j'entends déjà deux remarques différentes:_

_D'un coté ceux qui n'en n'ont jamais assez (comme moi ^-^):_

_**"Ouai y'a plus de chapitre, c'est super ! On va pouvoir avoir plus de moments croustillants ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que cette auteur sadique (oui j'avoue que je le suis un peu) va nous concocter pour notre couple HP/DM"**_

_Et de l'autre les contre qui vont crier... (pas trop fort, j'ai mal à la tête):_

_**"QUOIIIIIIII ? C'est pas possible ! Déjà qu'elle poste les chapitre une fois tout les 3 mois, alors maintenant c'est pas encore la fin... pffff... j'en ai marre de cette fic trop longue et de cette auteur (peut on même l'appeler une auteur ?) trop nulle... je me casse !**_

_Donc vous pouvez choisir l'une de ces deux options... je suis désolée pour ceux qui voulais en finir mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite encore... en fait je pensais finir de la taper en un chapitre mais chaque fois que je me dis que c'est bon... ben j'ai encore plus d'idée pour la suite et de fil en aiguille j'arrive à un total de 10 pages... donc voila, ne m'en voulez pas trop !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 !**

Le pseudo agresseur -qui vous vous en doutez- ne pouvez être que Malfoy sourit en coin.

-Alors Potter, comment ça va ? Demanda Malfoy

Harry se sentit rougir malgré lui. La proximité entre lui et le blond l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il se retenait de ne pas l'embrasser sauvagement et de lui faire l'amour à même le sol... l'état dans lequel il était depuis trois jours le rendant encore plus sensible.

-T... Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Tu ne t'en doute pas ?

-Non.

-Menteur... Potter, je suis sûr que tu est nul au poker sorcier tellement ton bluff est minable.

Harry gigota pour se dégager et finit par reppousser le blond.

-Laisse moi tranquille ! Je m'en vais.

-Les portes sont fermées à clefs et j'ai mis un sort d'insonorité.

-Enlève les tout de suite Malfoy. Menaça Harry

-Hummm... nan.

Harry soupira.

-Dans ce cas je vais les enlever moi même ! Dit il en plongeant sa main dans son manteau.

-Oh ! Ais-je oublier de te dire que j'avais ta baguette ?

-Enfoiré, rends la moi.

-Pas question.

-Pfff... qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux Potter. Il a fallut moins de cinq minutes à miss-je-sais-tout pour trouver la potion que tu avais bu, donc tu dois savoir quels sont les effets depuis six jours... et tu dois aussi savoir quel est le seul moyen pour arrêter ça.

-...

-A en croire ton silence, j'en conclus que oui. Dans ce cas, j'attends.

-Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte de faire ça ?

-Un pur plaisir. Dit Draco avec un sourire en coin

-Et bien je ne te ferais pas ce "plaisir" comme tu dis. Rétorqua Harry acide

-Je crains que tu n'ai pas compris Potter. Il me semble avoir fait preuve de beaucoup de patience, mais je commence à m'ennuyer.

-Et bien tu vas encore patienter parce que c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais le dire Malfoy !

S'exclama Harry.

Draco rigola ironiquement.

-Parce que tu pense que tu as le choix Potter ?

-Que vas-tu me faire ? Tout les élèves m'appellent par mon prénom, et les profs également. Que peux tu faire de pire ?

-A ton avis ? Dit Draco son sourire s'élargissant.

-Le dire à tout le monde que tu m'as fais boire cette potion pour que le peu de serpentards qui ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom le fasse ?

-Voyons Potter... tu me sous-estime là... je ne serais pas le prince des Serpentards si je faisait ce genre d'enfantillage dit Draco en mimant un air choqué.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Harry tout en réfléchissant. Il devait avoir oublié quelque chose. Malfoy semblait être sûr de lui et un Malfoy sûr de lui est un Malfoy dangereux. Il savait déjà que tout ceux qui l'appellaient par son prénom lui ferait subir "ça"... alors pourquoi Malfoy abordait déja ce sourire victorieux. Soudain, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Hermione.  
_«Imagine que tu sois vraiment beaucoup attiré par une personne... qu'arrivera-t-il si cette personne t'appelle par ton prénom ? »_  
Harry devint livide. Malfoy ne pouvait pas... il ne pouvait pas faire ça ?

-Non... tu... tu ne pourrais pas... balbutia Harry

-Whouuaaa Potter, tu t'es acheté des neurones dernièrement ? Tu as mis presque 10 minutes à trouver ! Je te félicite, tu fais des progrès ! Dit narquoisement Draco.

-Mais... mais non, tu ne... enfin... tu ne peux pas faire ça... n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu crois cela ? Voyons Potter, nous nous connaissons depuis sept ans, et en sept ans je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse te rendre la vie facile. Pense tu que cela va commencer aujourd'hui ? Demanda Draco dont le sourire victorieux était devenu sadique.

-Je... je ne peux pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça d'abord, ça rime à rien pour toi !

-Hahaha... voyons Potter, je te l'ai dis, c'est par pur plaisir, je ne me lasse jamais de te voir te ridiculiser.

-Je le savais espèce de connard prétentieux et arrogant.

-Tutut ! Dis Draco en faisant non du doigt. Pas ce genre de langage avec moi Potter... je pourrais mal le prendre... et moi aussi te parler aussi "familièrement".

Harry déglutit. Déjà que le simple fait que Ron et Hermione l'appelle par son prénom le rendait au garde à vous, qu'est ce que ce serait si Draco l'appelait ? Peut être que s'il la jouer cool Malfoy se dégonflerait... (nda: naaaaaaaannnn ! )

-Ecoute moi bien Malfoy, tu ne m'entendra pas te le dire ni aujourd'hui ni demain, ni jamais ! Je trouverais une solution pour trouver un antidote et je peux t'affirmer que je m'en sortirai sans te le dire ! Maintenant laisse moi partir. Dit Harry en joignant le geste à la parole. Il se dirigea vers la porte, en passant près de Malfoy qui ne bougea pas. Il avait la main sur la poignée quand Malfoy dit une simple phrase...:

-Très bien, bonne journée... Harry.

-... (nda: désolée Harry mais tu es trop naif, croire qu'un Malfoy se laisserait faire par un bluff aussi nul... est une énorme erreur ! Il a raison sur ce coup tu dois être nul au poker sorcier ^_^).  
Harry tomba à genoux. Ses membres tremblaient, sa respiration était haletante, il était secoué de soubresauts, le visage rouge comme une tomate, et surtout... il avait chaud, très très chaud, ses membres le brûlait, son corps tout entier le brûlait... une brûlure de trop plein de plaisir... et en plus de ça, il... il... il rougit encore plus en réalisant qu'il avait eu un orgasme rien qu'à l'entente de son prénom.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas rassasié, son corps en redemandait encore. Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Chaque fois qu'une personne de Poudlard l'appelait par son prénom il avait une érection, pas un orgasme. Et surtout chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait, son érection ne durait pas longtemps. Pourtant, elle était toujours là... malgré sa jouissance, elle était encore là.

-Alors, on s'amuse à ce que je vois. Dit Draco en regardant le Survivant par terre.

-Mal... Malfoy... esp..espèce de salo...pard ! Réussit à articuler difficilement Harry.

-Ohh... je suis déçu que tu le prenne comme cela... Harry.

- !

Une fois de plus Harry eut un violent orgasme qui, après son cri, le laissa sans voix, et sans respiration pendant au moins 15 bonnes secondes.

-Je savais que ma voix était sensuelle mais de là à avoir un orgame... décidément je me surprendrais toujours, dit Draco pensif

-Je te dé...déteste Malfoy ! Dit Harry la voix rauque.

-Vraiment ? Pff... ce n'est pourtant pas difficile d'admettre que tu as perdu non ? C'est trop pour le héros national ? Demanda Draco devenu en colère.

Harry le regardait, par terre, à genoux, rouge de plaisir, ses yeux verts émeraudes étincelant d'une lueur de désir.

-Il va falloir faire mieux... mieux que ça... Ma...Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais te déclarer mon am... amour ! J'ai battu le plus grand mage... noir de tout les... les temps, ce n'est pas pour...pour fléchir devant toi ! Dit Harry une nouvelle lueur brillant dans ses yeux: celle du défi !  
Draco regarda Harry, stupéfait. Décidément, cet homme n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Et c'était pour ça qu'il savait que c'était lui et personne d'autre ! Nimporte quelle personne qui aurait bu la potion aurait craqué au bout d'une journée mais pas lui... il ne savait plus quoi faire... que faire alors que vous avez votre âme-soeur devant vous qui refuse d'avouer ses sentiments même avec cette potion ? Et plus il réfléchissait plus il se demandait s' il n'aurait mieux pas fallut lui donner du véritasérum.

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son erection re-re-renaissante mais en vain. Il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire, sa frustration augmentant à chaque orgasme. A chaque orgasme, il pensait qu'il ne pourrait ressentir plus de plaisir, et à chaque nouvel orgasme c'était encore mieux.

Il se demandait si pour une fois il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il avait perdu, reconnaître sa défaite et avouer son amour au Serpentard avant de se faire ridiculiser une nouvelle fois. Seulement son orgueil, sa fierté, et sa dignité l'en empêchaient fortement. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi donc avait-il dit à Draco qu'il fallait faire mieux que ça ? Avec la chance qu'il avait, le Serpentrad allait trouver quelques chose de plus sadique encore et il serait de toute façon obligé de lui déclarer sa flamme alors pourquoi attendre ?

Soudain, Draco eut l'idée ! L'idée qui allait le faire triompher une fois pour toute ! Il allait gagner en beauté avec ça ! Il allait tellement faire bander le Survivant qu'il allait le supplier à genoux (il est déja à genoux, idiot !) de l'abréger.

-Très bien Potter, tu l'auras voulu, je vais faire mieux que ça (si c'est possible). Mais nous allons conclure un marché. Si j'arrive à te faire suplier alors tu devras m'avouer tes sentiments.

-Et si tu... tu échoue ?

-Alors je te dirais pourquoi j'ai vraiment fais ça.

-Cela ne vaut pas ! S'exclama Harry alors que la curiosité le rongeait.

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser Potter. Si tu accepte, on saura une fois pour toute qui de nous deux est le plus fort.

Harry réfléchit, après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

-C'est d'accord. Alors j'attends de voir ce que tu as encore inventé comme idée pour me faire "supplier", dit Harry.

-Et tu ne vas pas être déçu ! Dit Draco un sourire en coin.

Harry frissonna, il était évident que c'était perdu d'avance. Pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il provoqué le Serpentard ? Il aurait du se ridiculiser une bonne fois pour toute en disant ces trois petits mots, cela aurait duré des mois avant que le Serpentards ne s'arrête de le charrier, et de faire des blagues chaque fois qu'il le verrait, cela aurait duré des années avant qu'il ne le digère, mais au moins il se serait épargné ce défi ! Pourquoi avait-il un foutu orgueil qui, d'après ce qu'il constatait, était parti en courant lorsqu'il avait vu le blond sourire en coin. Merci, c'est simpa de se sentir abandonné par soi-même...

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne vit pas le Serpentard sortir sa baguette et murmurer quelque chose. Puis le blond sortit une petite fiole qu'il avala rapidement avant d'avancer vers le fond de la salle. Quelques intants plus tard, le brun sortit enfin de ses rêveries pour constater que la pièce dans laquelle il était avait complètement changée.

-La salle sur demande.

-Tu viens de perdre le score que tu as fais tout a l'heure Potter... je retire mes félicitations. Lui cria Draco sarcastique.

-... Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il avait devant lui une scène. Une scène... A quoi celà allait-il lui servir ? Au milieu, une étrange barre métallique brillait tandis qu'au fond de la salle un projecteur l'éclairait. Il apperçut à droite de la scène ce qui semblait être un lecteur CD... comment le blond connaissait-il ça ? Lui qui détestait les moldus avait un lecteur CD ? Tant de questions qui pour l'instant restaient sans réponses... Il parcourut la salle du regard avant de voir quelques chose qui le pétrifia sur place: Draco Malfoy.

Mais qu'y a-t-il de pétrifiant de voir Draco Malfoy dans cette salle me direz vous ? Rien, hormis le fait que Draco Malfoy n'était pas habillé comme deux secondes avant: il portait un pantalon en soie noir, avec une ceinture blanche pétillante. Il avait choisi pour le haut une chemise vert foncé auquel on pouvait voir un serpent formant un S.

Harry déglutit. Car voir un Draco Malfoy habillé de cette façon commençait à lui faire perdre contrôle. Comment allait-il s'en sortir si rien qu'avec cette tenue il lui faisait avoir une érection ?  
Mais Harry n'était pas au bout de ses surprises puisque Draco Malfoy s'avança sur la scène d'une démarche féline, et trop sensuelle pour son propre bien. Draco emplifia sa voix avant de faire une présentation digne d'un présentateur télé moldu.

-Aujourd'hui pour votre plus grand plaisir, le grand, l'unique, le merveilleux, le fabuleux, le séduisant... bref, vous l'aurez compris, je vous présente Draco Malfoy !

-Pfff... dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, pourquoi fallait-il que le blond en rajoute toujours trop ? Et pourquoi parlait-il de lui à la troisième personne ?

Il eut bien vite la réponse puisque une personne identique à celle du blond monta sur scene rejoignant Draco Malfoy.

-Merci monsieur Malfoy de vous être déplacé pour me servir de partenaire.

-Oh mon dieu... Draco Malfoy bis ! S'exclama Harry en détaillant le deuxième Draco sur la scène. Il ressemblait en tout point au premier, mais celui ci était habillé d'une façon différente: il avait une chemise rouge sang et un pantalon gris argenté ce qui contrastait étrangement avec ses yeux acier.

Draco bis sourit mystèrieusement avant de se retournait vers Harry.

-Alors Potter ? Toujours aussi sûr de toi ? Peut être aurais-tu tenu avec UN Draco Malfoy, mais avec DEUX c'est impossible !

-Des paroles Malfoy, j'attends des actes ! Tu sais que c'est mauvais d'être aussi sûr de soi ? Hum ? Dit Harry, un sourire ironique aux lèvres pour ne pas perdre la face.

-Tu as raison, allons y ! plus vite j'aurais fini et plus vite tu me révèlera tes sentiments ! S'exclama Draco 1

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Dit Harry en s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil apparut quelques minutes plus tôt .

-Musique ! Dit Draco 1 au Draco 2 (nda: ça va, vous arrivez à suivre ? Entre Draco 1 et Draco 2 ?)  
Harry frissonna une nouvelle fois, cette musique... cette musique, c'était une musique moldu connu... pour... pour les striptease !

**Fin du sixième chapitre !**

_Vous l'avez sans doute entendu, c'est une chanson de Joe Cocker (il me semble)._  
_Alors ? ça change hein ? J'ai plein d'idées différentes mais là je suis en train de faire le tri dans ma tête en fontion des fics: striptease pour "La Bibliothèque" et "ça" pour "L'auberge des 3 Gryffons"..._  
_C'est un peu le fouillis, mais ça arrive ! Voila, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fête de Pâques ! Mangez pas trop de chocolats *dit elle alors qu'elle en a plein dans la bouche*_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Angelus**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon, cette fois ci, c'est la bonne ! Le dernier chapitre est enfin arrivé ! _

_Je remercie tout mes lecteurs, toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire et de poster des reviews, cela m'a beaucoup encouragé durant cette fic (surtout que c'était ma toute première !), je remercie les personnes qui ont mit cette fiction en favori... et bien sur, mes remerciements vont à ma béta adoré: Angelus ! (Paix à son âme ^_^)_

_Elle m'a donné son avis, son temps pour corriger ces chapitres (soit dit en passant dans les plus brefs délais), je la remercie beaucoup pour tout..._

_Puisque j'en suis là, je vais faire un peu de pub pour elle, puisqu'elle c'est inscrite récement ( je ne lui avait pas donné de boulot ^^) sous le pseudo de Angeluss et qu'elle en train d'écrire une fic: « Ascension de l'amour ! ». Allez voir c'est un HP-DM trop drôle ! (je suis détrônée lol)_

_Bien place au 7eme et dernier chapitre où il y a Le Lemon que vous attendez tous qui va les faire monter au 7eme ciel (logique c'est le chapitre 7 ^_-)_

**Chapitre 7**

La musique retentit dans toute la pièce, et Draco 1 s'avança sur la scène. Puis, d'une façon totalement aguichante, commença un long et langoureux déhanchement tout en levant les bras en l'air puis en les faisant passer sur son corps. Puis, après quelques minutes de ces mouvements, Draco 1 leva les bras vers la chemise et, tout en figeant ses yeux métalliques en fusion dans ceux, émeraudes, d'Harry, il détacha lentement les boutons de sa chemise.

Harry commençait fortement à rougir. C'est lorsqu'il aperçut le torse pâle du blond qu'il se retint de pousser un gémissement. Il était exactement comme dans ses rêves les plus fous : pâle, viril, finement musclé, sans la moindre trace d'imperfection... il était à tomber !

Pendant ce temps, Draco 2 regardait lui aussi la scène avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il était lui aussi prêt à lui sauter dessus. Quand la chemise toucha enfin le sol, Draco 2 se décida à bouger. Il vint se placer sur la barre métallique et commença lui aussi à se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique sensuelle.

Il monta sur la barre, et descendit la tête en bas tout en prenant bien soin de faire durer le plaisir. Et alors que la tête de Draco 2 touchait le sol, Draco 1 se mit devant lui tout en dansant. Avec les jambes fines légèrement écartées, on pouvait voir Draco 2 la tête toujours en bas passait, et en se tenant avec les pieds à la barre, parcourir les mains sur le corps de l'autre blond en commençant par les pieds et en remontant petit à petit vers les jambes, puis les fesses.

Harry étouffa un nouveau gémissement quand il vit le blond 2 toucher le corps du blond 1. Malfoy 2 passa ses mains sous les bras de Malfoy 1 pour venir lui caresser le bas du ventre. Il remonta ses bras vers le nombril puis sans prévenir, enfonça un doigt dans le petit trou, et le ressortit. Il répéta ce même geste plusieurs fois en regardant le brun avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Finalement, le blond 2 lâcha le blond 1 et descendit de la barre métallique pour venir debout danser avec lui.

Le Survivant n'en pouvait plus. Il voyait bien que le blond... enfin les blonds prenaient un malin plaisir à le faire languir. Mais il ne céderait pas si facilement. Il était résolu à se battre jusqu'au bout. Même s'il devait avouer sa défaite à la fin.

C'est en pensant à garder le contrôle de soi-même, que le brun eut l'illumination ! Il se rappelait de la toute première fois où il avait eu l'idée de chauffer le blond: il lui fallait tout simplement recommencer !

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire tout en regardant le blond se déhancher. Les deux blonds changèrent bientôt de mouvements. Après tout, ils étaient partenaires, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Le blond 2 enleva rapidement son t-shirt avant de frotter langoureusement ses fesses sur la barre métallique pendant que le blond 1 tournait autour de lui, tel un faucon chassant sa proie.

Il finit par se mettre derrière lui en passant ses mains sous ses bras pour venir toucher à son tour son ventre. Il laissa ses mains venir glisser sur le bas ventre du blond puis parcourut son torse entièrement. Il effleura lentement ses tétons roses, un simple courant d'air qui fit mordre les lèvres à sa victime.

Draco avait réussi son coup, il voyait très bien que le brun était sur le point d'exploser, mais le connaissant il ne se laisserait pas aller si facilement même dans cet état. Il sourit mystérieusement avant de souffler quelque chose à l'autre blond. A son tour, le blond sourit et regarda le brun d'un air de dire « toi, tu vas voir de quoi sont capables deux Malfoy réunis ! » .

Harry, le rouge aux joues, avait la respiration saccadée et ne retenait plus ses petits gémissements. Son érection grandissante lui faisait mal, ainsi enfermée par deux épaisseurs de tissu décidément trop étroites.

C'est là qu'il sut qu'il allait faire d'une pierre deux coup. Malfoy le provoquait, le chauffait, l'aguichait, le séduisait... bien ! Et bien lui, il allait lui prouver qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Harry regarda chacun des deux blonds sur scène avant de planter son regard dans celui du blond qui caressait l'autre. Il fit passer dans ses yeux tout le désir qu'il ressentait, puis se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure d'une façon très sexy, laissant le blond complètement surpris.

Parfait, le brun avait sa plus grande attention. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de l'autre blond avant de sourire, satisfait. Les deux blonds se regardèrent sans comprendre: qu'arrivait-il à Potter pour qu'il change ainsi de comportement ? Les deux blonds en oublièrent même de danser, détaillant Potter pour savoir ce qu'il avait.

Harry sourit un peu plus, et leva sa main à la hauteur de son visage avant de mettre un doigt dans sa bouche, faisant frémirent les deux blonds de stupéfaction. Il le lécha de façon indécente, comme lors de son cours de potion, et le délaissa finalement après quelques secondes, un fin filet de bave reliant sa bouche à son doigt. Puis, il plongea une fois de plus son regard malicieux dans celui complètement perdu du blond 1 et fit descendre son doigt vers son menton. Il appuya son doigt dans son cou, laissa une trace humide sur sa peau halée. Il le fit descendre sur son t-shirt, puis, de son autre main, souleva le bas de son t-shirt, laissant apparaître quelques poils noirs. Son doigt arriva finalement à son bas ventre, sous les regards des deux blonds, envieux de savoir la suite, qui ne tarda pas.

Harry fit le tour de son nombril avec son doigt, puis, comme le blond auparavant, il entra son doigt dans le petit trou provoquant un léger bruit. Il fit à son tour des lents va-et-vient en fermant les yeux de plaisir tout en faisant de petits gémissements, excitant les deux blonds sur scène. Puis, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, emplis de désir, et dit d'une voix rauque et légèrement moqueuse:

-Tu vois Malfoy, moi je n'ai pas besoin d'être deux pour te voir craquer... hummm... fit alors Harry avec toujours cette lueur de défi dans les yeux, et son regard qui disait « fais mieux que moi ! ».

Malfoy bouillait littéralement de rage. Cela devait être lui qui devait l'exciter, pas le contraire ! Pourquoi diable le brun était-il aussi rusé que lui ? Cela serait long si l'un des deux ne s'avouait pas vaincu et il était hors de question que ça soit lui le perdant !

Il regarda le Survivant, la colère pointant son nez. Le brun sourit une fois de plus en voyant que le blond était furieux de s'être fait avoir. Le Serpentard arrêta la musique d'un coup de baguette avant de reporter son attention sur le rouge et or. Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant que le brun avait changé le doigt d'endroit: il se dirigeait maintenant vers le bas... le très bas. Il passa sur la ceinture, et avec son autre main, il l'enleva rapidement. Avec sa main gauche, il descendit sa braguette pendant que le doigt était partit en exploration sous son sous-vêtement.

Le blond laissa échapper un grognement (avec toute la grâce et la classe d'un Malfoy évidemment) en s'apercevant que d'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir ladite « exploration » de ce doigt tentateur.

Il finit par sourire. Il allait s'approcher du brun quand il s'aperçut que son clone était toujours là. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette avant de dire la contre formule, faisant disparaître son jumeau.

Il reporta son regard sur Potter:

-Très bien Potter: un point partout ! Avoua Draco. Voyons si tu es aussi bon en théorie qu'en pratique !

-Je n'attends que ça, fit Harry en poussant son doigt sur une partie sensible de son anatomie, ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Draco descendit de la scène, sortit une fois de plus sa baguette, ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, la scène avait disparut pour laisser place à un grand lit moelleux aux draps or et vert.

Il s'avança vers Harry et lui tira la main de libre le faisant se lever dans grognement frustré.

Il l'amena vers le lit et le fit se coucher, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il regarda le brun sous lui. Qu'il était mignon sous lui, rougissant et le souffle court, décidément, il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Harry, n'en pouvant, plus se mit à bouger sous lui.

-Décidément je ne me lasserais jamais de te voir te languir sous moi, dit Draco narquois.

Harry soupira, las, puis attrapa la baguette qu'avait toujours le blond dans les mains et récita une formule. Draco ouvrit des grands yeux, totalement étonné en s'apercevant que ses vêtements, ainsi que ceux d'Harry, avaient disparut.

-Impatient Potter ? Finit-il par dire, souriant.

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il sentit les mains du brun caresser son torse pâle. Il s'arrêta sur les tétons, les tirant doucement puis descendit vers son bas ventre. Ses yeux aperçurent l'objet de ses désirs, et son regard se fit lubrique. Pendant ce temps, Draco était pas en reste, il était en train de laisser vagabonder ses mains sur le torse mate du brun. N'en pouvant plus, il approcha sa bouche d'un des tétons qui ne cessait de le tenter depuis tout à l'heure pendant qu'il caressait l'autre. Il suça, mordit, lécha la petite boule rouge, faisant gémir le brun de plaisir, puis s'attaqua au deuxième.

Le brun caressa le pénis du blond, qui n'arrêtait pas de grossir, puis, de plus en plus frustré, il échangea d'un mouvement adroit les positions sous les cris furieux du blond:

-Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Un Malfoy n'est jamais au dessous de quelqlmphhff...

Le brun l'embrassa brutalement pour le faire taire: leur premier baiser. Le blond avait un goût fort: la langue était pour lui un mélange de menthe et de citron: acidulé comme le citron mais glacial comme la menthe.

Pour le blond, c'était le contraire, on aurait dit que la bouche du brun était en sucre: son odeur était aromatisée de chocolat avec un arrière goût de noisettes.

Le brun profita donc de sa supériorité passagère pour embrasser et lécher chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait en commençant par la mâchoire, puis le cou, où il laissa une marque rougie bien visible, puis il descendit sur le torse, ne s'attardant pas longtemps sur les tétons, continuant lentement vers le bas ventre, atteignant le nombril où il enfonça sa langue râpeuse (pour changer un peu). Il arriva finalement à destination. Ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux comme s'ils étaient devant un gros lapin en chocolat (nda: Bonne fête de Pâque !).

Il interrogea le blond du regard qui lui donna son accord, attendri par sa demande muette. Le brun reporta son attention sur sa -future- friandise et commença par souffler sur le sexe érigé, faisant frémir d'impatience le blond. Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun qui lécha timidement le gland humide, obtenant un gémissement de Draco.

Le brun finit par le prendre complètement en bouche ce qui fit crier le Serpentard de surprise. Il accéléra la cadence, encouragé par les gémissements du blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier à chaque va-et-vient. Le blond reprit ses esprits à temps pour pouvoir prévenir Harry, d'une voix rauque et essoufflé, due au plaisir:

-Pot...han Potter, arrête... Harr... Harry... je vais... hann... je vais pas...tenir...hummm plus longtemps !

Mais Harry ne l'écouteait pas, et au lieu de se retirait, il continua, accélérant les mouvements, enfonçant encore plus vite et encore plus profondément le pénis de Draco dans sa bouche.

Le blond n'y tint plus et, prit d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit avec ses amants, il éjacula dans la bouche d'Harry, qui avala toute la semence sans se plaindre. Le brun éjacula à son tour sur le lit, la vision de Draco gémissant, et surtout le fait qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom y étant pour beaucoup.

Draco, essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Le blond au visage habituellement pâle, était rouge comme une tomate.

Harry sourit devant l'image de rêve que lui donné le Serpentard. Même si le Serpentard se foutait de sa gueule pour le restant de sa vie, au moins il garderait cette image encrée dans sa mémoire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas le blond qui, grâce à un sort, fit apparaître du lubrifiant. D'un nouveau coup de hanche, il reprit le dessus sur le brun, en souriant malicieusement.

-A moi ! Dit -il avant de se mettre à l'œuvre.

Il attrapa la virilité d'Harry et commença à la caressait, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir bruyamment le brun. Après quelques minutes de se traitement, Draco attrapa le lubrifiant et en versa sur le pénis d' Harry. Le liquide froid augmenta le plaisir du brun. Draco se remit à la tache en caressant le brun de sa main gauche, avec cette fois le liquide. De sa main droite, il fit descendre sa main vers son intimité. Le brun ne s'aperçut pas de l'intrusion d'un premier doigt, glissé grâce au lubrifiant dans son orifice, trop occupé à gémir et haleter sous les caresses du blond. Il sentit une infime douleur lorsque le blond fit entrais son second doigt. Le blond commença à faire des mouvements de ciseau, faisant écarté les chaires d'Harry, et lui donnant encore plus de plaisir. Mais Harry en voulait plus et d'une voix sacadé, il supplia le blond de le prendre:

-Dra... Draco... all... allez v.. vite ! Dit-il à bout de souffle

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et retirant ses doigts, il se positionna à l'entrée d'Harry, qui d'un mouvement brusque, s'empala légèrement dans un cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. Même accompagné du librifiant, Harry avait mal. Draco se fit force pour ne pas bouger même si la sensation qu'il éprouvait était intense: L'antre chaude et étroite du brun était tellement exquise qu'il en aurait joui s'il n'avait pas vu une larme couler sur le visage d'Harry. Draco voulut alors se retirer, mais le brun l'intima de continuer.

Il s'y résolu donc, pensant que de toute façon cela lui ferait plus mal s'il se retirer que s'il s'enfonçait. Il pénétra donc Harry entièrement. Le brun eut mal, mais Draco essaya de le distraire en caressant sa virilité dressée. Petit à petit, la douleur s'atténua. Bientôt, Harry lui même lui donna le feu vert pour qu'il commence à bouger.

Draco commença donc des va-et-vients doux et accéléra la cadence en s'apercevant que le brun n'avait plus du tout mal. Ses va-et-vients se firent plus rapide et plus loin, touchant la prostate d'Harry qui cria de plaisir. Draco avait trouvé le point sensible du brun et s'appliqua à le toucher à chaque coup de butoir. Et à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, le regard d'Harry chargé de désir le rendait encore plus fou de lui. Harry n'était plus que cris et gémissements. Et au moment ou il allait toucher le 7ème ciel, Harry cria, tout en laissant échapper une phrase qui fit avoir l'orgasme au blond.

Harry regarda le blond s'éffondrer dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Draco était à présent allongé à côté de lui, le souffle court, les yeux fermés, le teint laiteux devenu rouge... tout en lui aspirait Harry à recommençer ce qu'il venait à l'instant de terminer.

Les deux jeunes hommes fatigués apres leur ébats essayaient de reprendre leur respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence prit place. Draco le brisa enfin en regardant Harry en souriant en coin:

-Ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile.

-De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Dit Harry complètement perdu.

-De me l'avouer, dit Draco son sourire s'agrandissant.

-... Harry pâlit. « Oh mon dieu ! ». Harry espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il pensait avoir fait, mais le sourire du blond anéantit ses derniers espoirs. Il se prit le visage dans les mains réalisant trop tard son erreur.

Draco sourit, attendri devant la gêne apparente du brun.

-Bon, puisque je suis bon joueur, et que tu t'es quand même bien défendu, je vais t'avouer moi aussi pourquoi j'ai fais toute cette mise en scène.

Harry releva la tête totalement étonné. Depuis quand Draco était-il bon joueur ?

-Et bien vois-tu, je t'avais entendu le soir où tu parlais avec Granger.

-Pfff... donc elle avait encore raison. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry

-Granger le savait ? Enfin, cela ne devrait même plus me surprendre. Bref passons; donc ce soir là, j'étais bien décidé à me venger et comme je savais que cela ne n'arrêterait pas si je n'attaquait pas plus fort que toi, j'ai décidé de demander à Sev de me faire cette potion.

-QUOIII ? Snape était dans le coup ? S'exclama Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est fait une joie de t'aider lorsqu'il a su le destinataire de cette potion ! Dit Harry furieux

-Je ne te cacherais pas que oui. Mais là aussi c'est un détail. Je savais que tu allais la boire et que Granger allait trouver en moins de deux la potion que j'avais mise dans ton verre... et encore une fois, ça n'a pas loupé.

Il laissa un blanc de quelques secondes comme pour chercher ses mots.

-Ensuite, et bien il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Mais je t'avais sous estimé Potter, car tu as une étonnante capacité de résistante à la douleur...

-Et j'en remercie tout les jours Dumbeldore, dit Harry en se rappelant de ses entraînements acharnés avec son mentor.

-Je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'est quand Blaise -qui avait d'ailleurs parié avec Théo que tu tiendrais plus de 3 jours- m'a dit que toutes les personnes t'avaient appelé par ton prénom sauf moi, que j'ai eu l'idée de la salle sur demande.

-QUOII ? Zabini a fait un pari sur moi ! Je vais l'tué ! s'exclama Harry qui semblait n'avoir entendu que ça.

-Si tu veux... souffla le blond. Mais encore une fois Potter, tu es très résistant, et quand tu m'as lancé ce défi je ne pouvais qu'accepter. Tu connais la suite...

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de plonger ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux argentés de Draco:

-Mais pourquoi tout ça ? Tu savais mes sentiments non ? Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pour m'humilier encore une fois ? Demanda-t-il

-... je... parce que je... enfin... Draco rougit en bafouillant.

Depuis quand un Malfoy bafouillait-il ? Depuis quand un Malfoy ROUGISSAIT-IL ? Harry n'en revenait décidément pas. Qu'avait donc le Serpentard aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que ? Insista-t-il

-Parcequejet'aimeespecedimbecile !

-Gné ? (nda: il n'aime pas qu'on le traite d'imbecile ^-^)

-T'as très bien entendu... ne fais pas l'innocent, dit Draco en détournant le regard, j'ai dis que t'étais un imbécile !

-Non, je n'ai rien compris, se défendit Harry, en n'osant pas croire que son rêve le plus cher se réalisait sous ses yeux (nda:Voir Goyle intelligent ? Ou Hermione bête ? ^_^ mdr...)

-C'est... parce que... je t'aime à la folie.

-...

-Depuis toujours, je t'aimais sans m'en apercevoir !

-...

-Je t'aime comme un dingue... et quand j'ai su que mes sentiments étaient partagés, j'étais fou de joie !

-...

-Et je voulmmpphhh.

Harry le fit taire une fois de plus par un baiser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, finit-il par dire ému.

Le coeur du blond se gonfla immédiatement de joie.

-Je... j'ai faim, finit par dire Harry sans aucune raison apparente.

Le blond le regarda surpris.

-Et je me disais que j'aimerais bien un certain Serpentard blond au chocolat et à la chantilly pour mon quatre heures.

-Théo ?

-Idiot ! Dit Harry en souriant

-Quoi moi ? Mais un Malfoy n'est jamais dominé et...

Ce jour la, Malfoy devint Draco...

Le reste de la journée se passa donc dans la Salle sur demande où des gémissements rebondissaient sur les murs de la pièce.

~The end ~

_Voili, voilà ! J'ai fini ! Alors que dites vous de cette fin ? Hum ? Pas trop nulle ? Je déteste écrire la fin parce qu'à chaque fois on se dit qu'on voudrait que cela continue, ou qu'elle soit meilleure, ou encore que l'on ne se l'était pas imaginé comme ça... J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé._

_Tout en écrivant cette fin, j'avais pensé à un **bonus**... souhaitez vous que je le poste ou pensez vous que cela suffit avec ce dernier chapitre ? Ce serait un genre **d'épilogue** un peu drôle (je garantis pas mon humour ^_^)._

_**Dites moi OUI si vous êtes pour, ou bien NON si vous êtes contre !**_

_Je vous souhaite à tous d'agréable vacances de pâques ( Angelus: euh c'est passé nan ? =P ) (Mwaa: pas la peine de le faire remarquer Angi ! Il fallait bien que je le souhaite au lecteur ... même si nous sommes en Mai -_-') et je vous retrouve sur une autre de mes fics en cours pour certains..._

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_

_Angelus _: Merci pour le gentil passage au début =) ça a été un plaisir de t'aider et de corriger les fautes ^^ j'aime beaucoup ce dernier chapitre et l'habitude d'Harry de faire taire Drago par un baiser ^^ OUI, OUI, OUI, OUI, OUI, OUIIII pour un bonus =D !

_**Ce chapitre est corrigé par Angelus !**_


	8. BONUS

_Donc après avoir fait le décompte des votes il semblerait que vous vouliez un petit chapitre bonus... j'obéis donc à vos souhaits (Ô grands et majestueux lecteurs et lectrices ^_^). Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture pour ce petit épilogue sans prétention, qui finit définitivement la fiction «La Bibliothèque» ._

**Chapitre bonus:** **La revanche !**

_5 ans plus tard_

Epilogue:

-Joyeux anniversaire mon coeur !

-Tu t'en ai rappelé Harry !

-Comment pourrais-je oublier le jour où nous nous sommes mis ensemble ?

Harry sourit en embrassant Draco. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils vivaient une osmose parfaite et chaque année, ils fêtaient ce jour d'une façon différente. Et cette année n'échappant pas à la règle, Harry avait décidé de faire quelque chose que le blond n'oublirait jamais. Son sourire tendre se changea en sourire sadique alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bain. Il prit son visage le plus désolé possible et retourna dans la chambre où le blond s'habillait tranquillement.

-Amour, je... je suis désolé mais, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester aujourd'hui. Dit-il le visage triste.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Où vas-tu ? Je croyais que tu avais pris tes jours de congés aujourd'hui ? C'est notre anniversaire ! S'exclama Dray déçu.

-Je sais... mais Ron m'a dit que sa mère était malade et comme lui et Blaise sont partis voir Hermione et Pansy pour la journée, il voudrait que j'aille lui rendre visite.

En effet, après Poudlard, Hermione et Ron s'étaient installés ensemble et avaient vécu pendant un an tout les deux. Ils s'étaient vite aperçu que leur couple n'était pas aussi bien qu'ils l'espéraient et d'un commun d'accord, ils s'étaient séparés en restant amis.

Par la suite, Ron s'était aperçu que si ce n'était pas Hermione, ce ne serait personne... de la gente féminine, (*smile*) et avait fait son coming out. Un jour qu'il rendait visite à Harry et Draco, il était tombé sur Blaise Zabini, et cela avait été le coup de foudre pour tout les deux. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se mettre ensemble et deux ans plus tard, s'étaient mariés.

De son côté, Hermione avait mis plus longtemps à s'avouer qu'elle était homosexuelle, enchaînant coup d'une nuit et petite liaison amoureuse. Elle n'avait rencontré Pansy qu'au mariage de Ron et Blaise, et s'entendant bien, elles étaient devenues bonnes amies.

Pansy, qui paraissait complètement folle de Draco à Poudlard, s'était en fait avéré être lesbienne. Elle avait avoué à Blaise, Théo et Draco, qu'elle ne jouait qu'un rôle, et pour être sûre que ses parents n'aient pas de soupçons, faisait croire à tout le monde, -Draco y compris- qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle était remontée dans l'estime des trois garçons, car depuis sa sortie de Poudard, et surtout depuis l'arrestation de ses parents, elle avait arrêté de se comporter comme une peste et laisser libre cours à sa vraie personnalité.

Elle était intelligente, pas une imbécile comme elle le faisait croire à Poudlard, elle adorait la musique, la peinture et l'art en général, et surtout, avait un coeur d'or. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé en reversant tout les biens de ses parents à l'association des orphelins de la guerre. Elle s'entendait donc très bien avec Hermione. C'est en rentrant d'une soirée bien arrosée avec Hermione qu'elles avaient couché ensemble et que leur amitié avait évoluée en amour.

Draco fit la moue.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu y rester la journée ?

-En fait, il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai appris par Ginny que son père et sa mère s'étaient engueulés et qu'il était parti dormir dans un hôtel depuis 3 jours et qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle m'a demandé d'aller le chercher.

Draco soupira. Il n'y pouvait rien, Harry était tellement gentil avec tout le monde que même le jour de leur anniversaire il rendait service aux gens.

-Bon, d'accord, mais dépêche toi alors. Abandonna-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, je me ferais pardonner ce soir. Dit le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

-J'y compte bien !

Et c'est en souriant mystérieusement que Harry transplana, laissant Draco seul.

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois et descendit dans le salon pour prendre son petit déjeuné. La, il eut la surprise de voir que le petit déjeuné avait été préparé par son cher et tendre. Il y avait sur la table tout ce qu'il adorait : des pancakes avec du chocolat, du jus d'orage pressé, et un café fumant.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette grande maison, Harry s'était mis à la cuisine et insistait pour faire à manger le plus souvent possible. Draco en avait vite été ravi. Il sourit en repensant au met qu'il faisait chaque anniversaire depuis 5 ans. Cette fois ci échapperait à la règle on dirait.

Il secoua la tête, déterminé à ne pas se laisser abattre par ça. Il s'installa donc à table et mangea avec appétit tout le petit déjeuné. Il allait remonter dans la chambre quand on sonna à la porte. Surpris, il alla ouvrir, tombant sur Blaise et Ron.

-Que faites vous là ? Je pensais que Ron et toi vous deviez aller chez Hermione et Pansy pour la journée ?

-Bien sur que non, qui t'a raconté ça ? C'est Harry qui nous a invité pour la journée.

Draco en resta bouche bée. Il avait du loupé un épisode là. Il les fit rentrer malgré tout, les invitant au petit salon pour prendre un café et leur expliqua l'étrange comportement d'Harry.

-Mais, je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Ma mère va très bien et mon père n'est certainement pas parti à l'hôtel !

-Bah, il aura sans doute voulu te faire une mauvaise blague Draco !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Dray en lâchant sa tasse de café.

Blaise et Ron se précipitèrent vers lui, complètement paniqués.

-Draco ! Draco ! Que se passe-t-il ? dirent-ils alors que Draco était à genoux.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Blaise et Ron se regardèrent sans comprendre, la surprise ayant remplaçé la panique. Ils reportèrent leur regards sur Draco rouge comme une tomate et...

-Mais tu bandes ! S'exclama Blaise, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi Harry est parti, dit Ron dans une illumination.

-Tu... tu crois ? Demanda Draco d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu ironique mais qui, dans l'état où il était, était rauque et incroyablement sexy.

-Il semble que le petit brun n'ait jamais avalé ce que tu lui avais fait il y a cinq ans, dit Blaise mort de rire.

-Arr... Arrête de te foutre de ma... ma gueule Blaise !

-Désolé Dray, dit Blaise en essuyant une larme inexistante au coin de l'oeil.

-J'ai bien l'impression que Harry est passé du coté des Serpentard, Blaise ! Dit Ron tout sourire.

-Ouais ! Dit Blaise en embrassant le rouquin.

-Vous savez où il est n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le blond en se relevant avec toute la dignitée qu'il lui restait.

-Bien sur que non Draco ! S'écria Blaise outré que son ami lui demande une chose pareille.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Oups Pardon. Dit Blaise un sourire innocent sur le visage.

-Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Dit Ron en voyant le regard furieux du blond. On repassera, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Ouais, c'est ça revenez pas avant deux ou trois jours le temps que je cache le corps de Potter ! S'écria le blond en les regardant partir.

-Oh ! Draco voyons ! On ne parle pas de son petit copain comme ça. Dit Blaise en passant sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Merlin que Harry avait eu une bonne idée, pensa-t-il en voyant son ami tomber à genoux.

~OoO~

Cela faisait deux heures que Blaise et Ron étaient partis et Draco avait bien appelé toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait sans trouver la moindre trace de Harry. Il avait appelé Hermione et Pansy mais personne n'avait répondu. Il avait aussi appelé Ginny et Théo (en couple depuis un an) et, apres avoir crié plusieurs fois puisque Théo adorait l'appeler par son prénom, et leur avoir expliqué la situation, il n'avait là non plus rien trouvé.

C'est vers deux heures de l'après midi que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Draco s'y précipita et ouvrit la porte sur Hermione et Pansy.

Pansy se jeta à son coup complètement paniquée:

-Oh mon dieu Draco ! Draco ! Cria-t-elle catastrophée en voyant le blond hurler et tomber à genoux.

-Vite Mione aide moi à l'emmener sur le canapé. On dirait bien que Harry avait raison en nous disant qu'il était malade aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, Draco, à demi inconscient tant le plaisir avait été grand (je vous rappelle que Blaise et Pansy sont ses meilleurs amis et que Draco n'a pas la même capacité de résistance que le survivant ^_^), était en train de fulminer. Le brun avait tout prévu. L'invitation de Blaise et Ron, la visite de Hermione et Pansy qui pensaient qu'il était malade...

-Je... je

-Quoi Draco ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Oh mon dieu, Mione, qu'est ce qu'il a ? dit Pansy complètement paralysée. Elle adorait Draco, c'était son meilleur ami, et elle détestait le voir souffrir.

Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Je pense savoir ce qu'il a, dit Hermione en regardant sa petite amie.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-Oui. Elle se tourna vers Draco toujours aussi rouge sur la canapé. Dray, fait oui de la tête si ce que je dis est vrai.

-Tiens c'est bizarre, tu n'avais encore jamais appelé Draco par son surnom, souligna Pansy.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Pansy, n'appelle pas Dray par son prénom. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il a.

-D'accord. Dit Pansy sans comprendre.

-Harry t'a fait boire la même potion que tu lui avais donné il y a cinq ans c'est bien ça ? Il nous a fait venir ici pour qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom et à tout les coups, il a du partir pour la journée pour que tu ne lui dise pas que tu l'aimes n'est pas ? Demande Hermione en regardant Draco.

Draco secoua la tête positivement. Décidément, cette Granger l'étonnerait toujours.

-Mais je ne comprends pas du tout, dit Pansy complètement perdue.

Hermione lui expliqua donc la situation en passant rapidement sur la situation similaire d' il y a cinq ans.

A la fin du récit, Pansy fronça les sourcils:

-C'est pas bien Dray ! Tu aurais dû lui dire que tu l'aimais au lieu de jouer au chat et à la souris ! Regarde Hermione et moi. On n'a pas fait ça pour savoir que l'on s'aimait... Pffff.

-Je... je sais.

-Mais on dirait bien que Harry a tout prévu pour te faire passer une agréable journée, hein Draco ? Dit Hermione le sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il fallait bien qu'elle se venge pour toutes les fois où elle avait appelé machinalement Harry par son prénom.

-Mione... arrête tu veux ! La sermonna Pansy, qui, malgré tout, avait elle aussi un petit sourire.

-Il faut bien que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce... après tout, Harry a souffert bien plus que lui à cause de nous en plus. Dit Hermione avec un sourire vengeur.

-Moui... tu as raison. Bon une dernière fois et ensuite on pars. Puisque finalement Draco (désolée Dray *sourire innocent*) n'a rien, on n'a plus de raison de s'éterniser ici.

-Tu as raison mon amour. Dit Hermione en l'embrassant. Allons-y !

-Au revoir Draco ! Dit Hermione avec le sourire sadique.

-A la prochaine Draco ! Dit Pansy en rigolant.

Ces femmes étaient de vraies démones, pensa Draco avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes les plus proches.

~OoO~

C'est finalement en fin de soirée, et après avoir passé une journée en alternant entre les amis Gryffondors d'Harry, qui, on ne sait pourquoi, venaient lui rendre visite, et les toilettes, que le brun se décida à revenir.

Harry entra dans la maison complètement silencieuse. Il passa dans le salon, la cuisine et monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte fermée, il soupira pour se donner un peu de courage et entra. Il ne fit pas un pas que déjà un poids le plaquait contre le mur et des lèvres avides prenaient possession de sa bouche.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, le blond se détacha du brun.

-Espèce de Serpentard ! Comment as-tu osé ? Me faire ça à moi, après cinq ans ! Dit Drago en amenant le brun sur le lit.

Le brun sourit avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille du blond et de lui murmurer d'une voix sexy:

-En fait, le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard... mais j'ai préféré aller à Gryffondor...

-Espèce de... tricheur... tu m'as... copié... sans... hann... scrupules... haleta Draco alors que le brun mordait doucement l'oreille avant de venir lécher la clavicule du blond.

-Je sais... Draco...

Le brun sourit en sentant le blond tomber à genoux, et être secoué de violents soubresauts.

-J'espère que tu aimes ma surprise, mon cœur.

-Je t'aime tellement Harry, dit Draco avant d'avoir un autre orgasme.

-Tututut... dit Harry en faisant non du doigt. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai attendu cinq ans avant de te faire boire cette potion pour qu'en deux minutes tu la désintègres ?

Le blond regarda le brun, surpris. Il était impossible qu'il puisse utiliser une autre potion que celle qu'il avait utilisé cinq ans auparavant puisque lui même n'avait pu trouver que celle-ci... alors pourquoi le brun avait l'air aussi amusé ?

-Là, techniquement, tu dois te sentir dans la même position que moi, il y a cinq ans... dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais... mais pourquoi être parti si le simple fait que je te dise je t'aime n'annulait pas la potion ? Demanda le blond en essayant de comprendre.

-Parce que si tu m'avais dit « Je t'aime » dans les huit heures où tu avais bu la potion, elle se serait annulée... mais plus maintenant (nda: sacré futé le Ryry ^_^)

-Mais... comment l'annuler alors ?

-Et bien c'est tout simple mon amour, j'ai utilisé un contre sort pour échanger la formule.

Le blond le regarda, éberlué, il n'avait jamais vu son petit copain comme ça... et vu le sourire mystérieux et espiègle qu'affichait le brun, cette soirée risquait d'être riche en surprises pour lui.

-Donc si je comprends bien, dit le blond en tentant de réfléchir à ce que disait le survivant, tu as fait la potion d'il y a cinq ans, tu lui a jeté un contre sort pour inverser les effets donc... ?

-Il suffit que **Je** te dise « Je t'aime » pour que tu t'en sortes vivant ! Dit Harry fier de lui.

Le blond sourit, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de lui faire dire. Il s'était piégé lui-même en lui disant la réponse.

-Perdu.

-Tu penses bien que non Dray, s'il avait fallu que je ne te le dise qu'une fois, cela aurait été trop facile.

-HEINNNNN ? Mais combien de fois faut-il que tu me dise je t'aime alors ? demanda Draco

-Hummm... six

-QUOIIII ? Mais j'hallucine !

-Je sais mon coeur, mais il fallait bien que je me venge un jour ou l'autre non ? Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu avais été à ma place ?

-... Là tu marque un point. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ce contre sort... et te faire dire je t'aime six fois !

-Hummm... si.

-Et tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant qu'on en finisse ? Supplia le Malfoy junior encore à genoux et avec des yeux de chien battu (nda: Je vous dis pas l'image... brrrr... j'en ai des frissons rien que de penser Malfoy avec des yeux de chiens... mdr !)

-Hummm... nan.

-Ok, tu veux faire durer le plaisir c'est ça ? Et bien va-y je suis prêt à en prendre plein la figure ! Dit Draco dans un élan de courage et à présent debout.

-Draco... Draco... Draco

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

*big smile sadique x10* (nda: ce n'est même pas descriptible...)

-Non mais... çaa... CA VA PAS ? Tu es ma... malade ma parole ! NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TE PRENDS !

-Et bien c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu étais prêt à en prendre plein la figure alors voilà ! Dit Harry innocemment.

-Mais tu es sadique ma parole !

-Faut bien... après cinq ans de vie commune avec toi, si je n'avais pas pris ton trait de caractère je pense que je n'aurais pas survécu ! Rit Harry

Harry s'approcha de Draco en l'aidant à se relever (car, une fois de plus, il était tombé à genoux), et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu sais comment faire pour que je te le dise non ? Tu te rappelles d'il y a cinq ans ?

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent, oui il se rappelait parfaitement comment il avait réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Harry. Il sourit avant d'embrasser la joue puis les lèvres du brun pendant que sa main descendait vers une partie bien précise de l'anatomie du Gryffondor. Harry sourit et, avant de se perdre dans les bras de son amant parvint à gémir:

-Fais moi rêver.

**! FIN !**

_Snif...et oui, snif c'est bel et bien la fin de la fiction « La Bibliothèque » snif..._

_J'espère une petite review positive (^_^) ou négative (-_-) pour me dire si ce léger bonus vous a plu. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous dis: _

_« A une autre fic ! »_

_Akira-chan20_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Angelus !**_


End file.
